Outcast
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: Outcast, hated by his own people because he believes differently. Rated M for content that some may find upsetting.
1. Outcast

**OUTCAST**

**Disclaimer:- **Okay guys I don't own the Biker mice, this is a fan fiction, I make no profit with this story.

Okay, this is a story that has been in my head for **AGES**, I finally decided to type it out and post it on .

**Overview:- **This story is inspired by racism, but this time instead of coloured skinned and white, this story is about 'tanned mice domination'! Basically the tanned mice, Throttle's colour in other words, think their fur colour is the superior colour and therefore they are a superior race.

**WARNING:- I DO NOT SUPPORT RACISM, NOR DO I ENCOURAGE IT, THIS FICTION IS NOT MEANT TO SUPPORT OR ENCOURAGE RACISM. I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH, PLEASE DO NOT SPAM ME OR GIVE ME INSULTING REVIEWS, WHEN I HAVE GIVEN A CLEAR WARNING. **

Crystal Blue eyes appeared from behind fine, golden furred eyelids. The young, lithe boy stretched underneath his red quilt, his tail poking out of the side. Pushing the quilt off his body the boy turned to the window and noticed that it was still dark. A relieved smile crossed his face, his ears and antenna twitching listening for any movement.

Sighing in relieve as only snoring and the eerie sounds of the night reached his sensitive mouse ears. The boy, known as Throttle, yawned quietly as he padded over to the small bathroom. He set the sonic shower to silent and quickly cleaned himself, before returning to his room and dressing.

Once he was fully dressed, Throttle slipped into the kitchen, grabbing food from the fridge before slipping out into the street. He walked to the nearby Cliffside overlooking his small town and settled there waiting for the sun to rise.

He gasped at the breath-taking sight of the sun rising above the opposite cliffs, even though he had seen it before. The sun was so bright he had to turn away, rubbing his eyes before glancing carefully back at the mesmerising sight.

Looking down he realised the day had started, he knew by the time he reached the town it would be the start of school. Sliding down from his ledge he began the long arduous journey to the bottom. He easily negotiated the Cliffside, having travelled the same path every day for years.

As he approached the large school building, his heart was in his throat. He drew a deep breath before opening the door and walking to his class. Whispers and sneers followed him by the other gold-furred mice. Even the teachers blatantly stared as he passed. As he opened the door to his class, the students stilled and looked at him, whilst the strict looking mouse at the front sneered in distaste.

"Prince Thylek. Do I need ask why you are late? I hope your are not daydreaming about those disgusting peasants. Take your seat." Miss Girvan stated with a slightly hysterical voice. "Mr Hensley, please tell the Prince what he missed."

A large boy turned and glared at Throttle his red eyes displaying the hatred he had for the small boy. "We were talking about the peasants, Prince." He sneered at the title. "How they hide their true intentions behind false acts of kindness and justice." He stated.

"Any questions Prince?" Throttle shook his head at the ladies question, knowing full well what would happen if he had spoken. "Now then, since the Prince has been updated let us continue."

Throttle shuddered at the title, 'Prince'. He hated it. His father was the leader of this superiority rebellion, resulting in him being named 'King' of the tanned mice. Unfortunately Throttle inherited the title. Luckily for him, he had three older brothers, Chase, Gary and Axel. Chase was the oldest, he would be the one to become King and claim the responsibility.

"Class dismissed." Throttle jumped, realising he had missed the whole lesson. Not that it was important to him, the class and teachers ignored him because of his opinions, that is until lunch and after school.

Throttle learned that at lunch the class bullies would corner him stealing his money and lunch. He soon moved himself to a secluded place. He would hide in the back of the fields or wander the outskirts of the school so he was never in one place.

But after school was a different problem, all the kids left at the same time and through one place. Throttle had begged the teacher, asking to be allowed to leave earlier or later. He was told in not so many words 'that being beaten was good for experience and diversity'. The class bullies always forced him into the same alleyway and beat him until he was a bloody ball on the floor.

As he limped home, he sighed knowing the school had called to talk about the 'disgrace' that was his work. Throttle had a feeling his 'equality' essay didn't go down well with his language teacher. As he approached the large foreboding front door, it slid open with a creak. A mouse built like a tank, stared down at the small boy with crimson eyes, no compassion showing at Throttles bloody state.

"Son, I just finished talking to the headmaster. Do you want to tell me why you wrote that essay?" He asked. Throttle gulped saying nothing. "Apparently you wrote and I quote, 'There is no difference between colour and tan, we are all the same underneath.' What lies are these?"

"Their not lies." Throttle muttered.

"Silence. Get in the house and go to your room. I don't want to see you until dinner, do you hear me? You should be glad that is all the punishment your going to get. How the hell did I get a son like you? I never taught you to pity peasants and I sure never taught you that we are 'equal'." His dad snorted. "Get out of my sight."

Throttle quickly walked passed his dad, his ears twitching as his tail curled around his thigh. He didn't look up as he passed his brothers. Once he was out of sight he raced for his room and grabbed the first aid kit he had commandeered.

Throttle stewed in his humiliation and pain, scowling as his anger grew towards 'his' people. His eyes showed sadness and anger and his face blanked. He walked around his room and ordered things around. In his bag he put his stash of food and water along with two books. His decision was made, even if it killed him, he wouldn't stay here.

After an awkward dinner, where they all sat stiffly around Throttle, whilst he kept his head down. Throttle waited until dark before slipping out the back of the large building. He slipped stealthily from shadow to shadow before racing towards the mountain. He easily climbed the steep Cliffside and gulped with fear at the dark desert beyond. Glancing back, Throttle knew that the climb took at least half and hour, yet there was no sign anyone had bothered to look into his room.

Taking a deep breath Throttle turned his back and crossed over the top of the cliff and climbing down the other side.

As he reached the desert floor and began his life and death trip across the vast desert. If he had looked back he would have seen the tanned mice city glow as lights lit up.

**Author note:- Again I must stress this does not encourage, support or represent my views on racism in any way. Please don't hate me. O.O No evil reviews PLLEEEASSSEE. **

**The idea is that tanned mice believe they are superior, but Throttle does not. Of course because his views go against theirs they hate him and as a result he is an outcast. However is he as hated as he believes he is?**

**Okay guys, I have finally written it down but now I need opinions, should I continue this or not? **


	2. Friend or Foe

Friend or Foe

Disclaimer:- I do not own the biker mice… Need I say more?

WARNING:- THERE IS IMPLIED RACISM IN THIS STORY, IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED DO NOT READ!

Thank you so much for the good reviews, I was worried about how this story would be received but I shouldn't have! I have many ideas and stories to do with Throttle and his journey, they've been bugging me!

In this chapter the racism is not obvious but Throttle is still affected by his bad upbringing. This is Throttles journey.

Throttle didn't know how long he had walked, his feet were sore and he was certain he had blisters. He had already drank half of his water and he had not seen any sign of civilisation. He stumbled unevenly, the heat had become overwhelming as soon as the sun had risen above his head. He was tired but he knew if he slept now, he might not wake up.

He swallowed, his throat dry and he took a small sip of his water, but did not dare drink anymore in fear of drinking too much and drowning himself or running out of water. Taking a deep breath, Throttle forced himself onwards and into the dust that had formed. He coughed as the dust got into his fur and every other nook and cranny.

The heat, the dust and his own fear were becoming too much, Throttle's determination was fading the more he moved. Wherever he looked was more sand, he was becoming desperate for the journey to end.

"No, Throttle." He said to himself. "I've got to keep moving, there is no going back. I can't go back, but I don't want to die. I've got to move."

He remembered the hurt and humiliation that his own family and kind had given him and somehow Throttle found the strength to push himself forward.

It was only by night fall that the landscape changed. Throttle spotted a cave hidden in the rock face, gasping in disbelief, he cautiously approached waiting for it to disappear like all the other mirages had. But the pitch black hole stubbornly remained. If Throttle had any tears to cry he would have sobbed. Instead he pulled his backpack off and pulled off his jacket. He folded it into a makeshift pillow, before he rested he ate and drank sparingly. Finally he sighed in relief and sank onto his jacket and allowed sleep to take him.

Throttles eyes fluttered open, looking around sleepily before sitting upright. Around him was not a dark cave, but a dark room. The room was not in brilliant condition, some of the floorboards were gone and mould was growing on a damp spot. He was laying on a lumpy mattress with a thin blanket draped over him.

"Ah, your awake." Throttle turned and gasped at the mouse across from him. The black mouse stared at him carefully. He had multiple scars littering his body, his dark fur made them stand out against his greyish skin. He wore only a pair of trousers and boots that had seen better days. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Throttle asked warily, unsure how to take this stranger.

"Look kid, I saved your ass, you were in a cave in the desert. I could have just have easily left you there, now here I am stuck with a kid when I can barely scavenge enough for myself." The mouse snarled, his tail flickering angrily.

Throttle flinched as the tail came too close. "M-my name is Throttle."

The black mouse stared, making Throttle gulped. "My name is Colt, kid. If you want to survive you have to follow my rules kid. Do you understand?"

"What happens if I don't?" Throttle asked cautiously.

"Then your dead, beaten or in prison." Colt answered bluntly, making Throttles tail twitch. "Do you understand kid?" Throttle nodded "First rule is you find a shelter that isn't used and no-one would think to look. Second rule is any clothes, blankets, food and water you can grab, you better damn well grab it. Third rule is you look out for yourself, I'll look out for you but don't expect any favouritism. Fourth rule desperate times call for desperate measures. Sometimes we have to do things that aren't always right. You with me kid?"

"W-what things?" Throttle asked warily.

"Scavenging from bins, mugging and thieving. That kind of thing." Colt answered.

Throttle gulped. "I don't think…"

"You have to do it kid, those guys out there they've got it all. They've got shelter, food, water, heat and comfort. Out here we can't live with luxuries, we grab what we can when we can." Colt explained. "It is the only way to live. If you take what they've got on them at the time, they can replace it. To us it is gold dust." Colt waved his arms around expressively. "You should see some of what they throw away. It is like a feast!"

Throttles ears drooped and his tail wrapped round his stomach nervously. "Okay."

"Come on kid, it is early morning, its when the restaurants and diners start cooking, if we go we might be able to sneak in and grab a few bits." Colt explained holding out a hand. "Pack your things away, we won't be returning here. That's the fifth rule, never stay in one place for too long."

Throttle did as he was told, following the bigger mouse out onto the streets. The older mouse easily slipped between alleyways, jumping over any and every obstacle. Throttle followed behind, finding it easy to keep up with the boy.

Finally Colt stopped and Throttle saw why. A door was open in the alleyway and smoke was billowing out. Colt leaned in to whisper in Throttles ear. Throttle flinched but didn't move away. "They've started up the grill, I'll sneak in and get us something, but you'll have to do it too at some point. Stay here." With that Colt slipped into the building.

Throttle nervously waited, rubbing his hands over his arms in an attempt to comfort himself. He sighed in relief as the black mouse slipped out with a small bun. He tore it into two pieces and handed half over. "We're lucky today, I normally only get left over bits or bits they won't use." He said as he bit into the bun. They took a few minutes to eat their meal before heading off.

They walked for a while, Colt led them to a ridge. "Come here Throttle. You see them." Throttle looked down into a compound, there were soldiers of all colours marching in unison answering the commanding officer. The commanding officer yelled another order and Throttles eyes were drawn to him. His fur was a creamy brown and his hair was a dark brown. "They are the Freedom Fighters. Right now their fighting a war against humanoid fish, I think their called plut, plutarkians? Everyone believes their the good guys, but for guys like us their a threat. They chase us down and their damn good at it. My two mates, Jake and Razor got caught, I haven't seen them since. But I couldn't stick around to find them. You see Throttle it is all well and good creating a friend and family unit, but on the street you look out for yourself. If you go missing, I'll might look for you but if I don't find you, that's it, I'm gone. I expect you to do vice versa."

Throttle swallowed. "But how will I survive without your help?" He asked growing more scared.

"I don't intend to disappear kid, but if those guys get a whiff of us, it is going to happen. Let's move away from here." Colt slipped back down the ridge and into town. "We'll have to move on and soon, we're right next to a Freedom Fighter base, which means their soldiers are all over the place. For now we will go to find some more food. We have to save it up before we move."

"Where will go?" Throttle asked.

"Anywhere kid, that is one of the good things about living on the street, we have no rules, we go where we want, when we want." Colt explained patiently. "We're free." Colt looked around before leaning into whisper. "As we walk past snag some fruit." He motioned discreetly to the fruit and vedge stall.

Throttle did as told and when they reached the corner Colt grabbed his arm tightly and sprinted down several alley ways before slowing. "Well done Throttle, keep practicing, it is the only way to eat around here." Throttle flushed as his tail curled around his thigh. Colt stared for a moment before loosening his grip. "Okay kid, let's do this again. we've got to keep practicing so we can move in a few days time." Colt explained.

Under Colts tutorage, Throttle learned how to pick-pocket, beat up rivals, sneaking and stealth. He was able to sneak into a restaurant kitchen without being seen. He used his small stature and cute appearance, to gain favours with some of the civilians and could outrun pursuing Freedom Fighters.

Colt smiled. "You've done good kid. You've had some experience?" Throttle frowned as he remembered the mornings he snuck out of the house after thieving food from his families fridge. Colt sighed. "Look kid, I don't want to know. I won't tell you my story and you don't tell me yours. That way if either of us gets caught the only thing we can say is your appearance and name. But you shouldn't even say that."

Taking a deep breath, Throttle nodded. "Where next Colt?"

"Now we move. The Freedom Fighters know we're here it won't take them long to sniff out this place. Help pack everything we've collected, we're going to have to move fast and stay out of sight." Colt said as he packed half the food they collected into his small pack. Throttle copied him quickly.

Colt and Throttle slipped quickly from alley to alley, both their movements were quick, precise and flowing. Throttle barely managed to stop as Colt stilled. "Ssh, Freedom Fighters." Colt whispered. The black mouse slowly pushed his body in front of Throttles. "Stay back, they have less chance of seeing us." Throttle pressed himself up against the wall glancing along the way they had come.

Throttle gasped causing Colt to turn sharply. There at the end of the alley stood the mouse from the compound. He was glancing cautiously down the alley. "Check every alley, I'm sure I saw them on that ridge. There is a young boy. Find him." He ordered the soldiers.

Throttle shuddered. "You should go, their after me." He whispered.

Colt glanced down at him. "I'll go if they find you. Right now though you still with me. Follow my every step. Do not get seen."

Colt glanced carefully at the man at the end of the alley way, Colts whole body had stilled, not even his tail twitched. "General, General Stoker Sir, they found signs of use in an abandoned house just South of here sir." The man turned and glanced at the messenger. "Very good, let's have a look." Taking one glance back at the alley, Stoker left.

Colt breathed a sigh of relief. "Right kid, we don't have much time. Follow me."

The two glided quickly over dumpsters and fences, Colt lead them down alleyways, over rooftops and jumping from lamp-posts to lamp-posts. Throttle kept up easily, barely panting. Colt ran fast into an abandoned warehouse. Throttle panicked thinking that Colt had led them into a corner but then Colt skid through a small gap in the wall.

Throttle blinked but followed quickly. On the other side was a small room with a well hidden ladder. Throttle caught the flash of a black tail on the top of the ladder and immediately climbed. Up the top of the ladder was a small room that had plenty of hidden tunnels.

Colt smiled. "Welcome to one of my old hideouts. There are several exits and hideaways should we be found. But I guess we should lay low for now." Colt glanced at Throttle. "So the General was looking for you? Your in a lot of trouble, the Great General Stoker never looses. We've got to think carefully now. It won't be easy to avoid him."

Throttle sighed. "So are we just going to stay here?"

Colt laughed. "Not for long, the freedom fighters will sniff this place out, but for now it's the safest place." Colt sat down nearest one of the exits, he pulled out some food and ate whilst watching Throttle. "So you ended up on the streets huh?" He barely waited for a nod before smiling. "I figured as much, your not very experienced." Colt frowned as he finished his food. "Well if we're going to get out of here we need water. We have enough food for now with your good work. When night falls we're going to have to sneak to a nearby water source." Colt muttered. "Get some rest. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

Throttle nodded, but even as he laid down using his jacket as a pillow, he knew he would not be able to sleep. Colt was taking good care of him, even if they both had to do things that were illegal. But Throttle couldn't help but think Colt was planning something.

Throttle moaned as he was jostled, he opened his eyes slightly, sleepily glaring at the other mouse.

Colt smiled softly down at him. "Sorry Kid, but you and I both know you can't survive out here." He muttered.

Throttle blinked as he realised Colt was carrying him. "Where are we going?"

Colt sighed, "When Jake and Razor got caught they agreed to become those who chase street kids like me. Freedom Fighters," Colt stated disgusted. "Now they've betrayed me by hunting me down with their new friends. But they've agreed to take you and let me go. I'm sorry kid, but its better this way. When you wake up you'll be back at civilisation once again."

"What do you mean wake up?" Throttle asked, then gasped as a something stung his shoulder. "What the…" Everything started to become blurry and Throttle strained to stay awake.

"Keep him safe." Colt muttered, before passing Throttle to a dark brown mouse. He took one last look at Throttle and fled the area. Throttles vision darkened as Colt disappeared. The last thing he heard was, "Good Luck Kid."

Author Note:-

Okay I know this is completely different from the last Chapter, the tanned mice have gone temporarily, but this story is about Throttle and his experiences. He has run away from home and in the street. I really felt for colts character and personality, acts all hard but is really just a big softy. Especially at the end, risking getting caught and trapped just to hand Throttle over to the Freedom Fighters.

What do you think?


	3. Bros?

Bros?

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep putting these in every chapter, you all know I don't own the biker mice. O.O

I haven't posted in a while, busy schedule and stuff. But I've been actively reading your comments when I have spare time! It starts off from Throttle's point of view but slowly becomes third person, then it goes back to Throttle's point of view, you'll see why in the story. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Enjoy reading!

Warning:- There is implied racism and abuse, those who are easily offended and upset should have discontinued reading the moment you read the warning on chapter one… The racism will be more obvious then in Chapter two. The reason for this will become clear in the story. Note there is also a hidden bad word in here. But it is hidden...

Throttle didn't make a sound as he woke from his forced slumber. He listened to his environment trying to work out what was going on. He hoped his father hadn't found him and drug him like many times before when he had hidden from the large mouse. He felt his heart rise to his throat as he felt the plastic sheets of what was obviously a hospital bed. Did his father drug him and have the doctors do something to him? Throttle shivered remembering when his father had tried surgery to see if his "…colour sympathising tendencies were able to be removed…" It made no sense to Throttle, but he figured his father was getting desperate. It must have been 'oh-so-damaging' to his fathers reputation as leader of the tanned mice.

Throttle froze as he heard muffled voices. He figured that he was in a secluded room, just like he always was. No tanned mouse wanted to be near the 'traitor'. Cautiously Throttle moved, he frowned in confusion when he realised he wasn't handcuffed to the bed. The doctors had taken to doing that when he kept trying to run. Opening his eyes cautiously, Throttle blinked, the ward was completely different from how he was used to it. Normally his father put him in a windowless room, the room was white but so dark it appeared dark grey. The door would always be bolted shut from the outside, locking him in. The only furniture would be the uncomfortable plastic bed.

However, this room was different. The window to the left hand side was large and wide. The sun was only just starting to rise, Throttle smiled at the familiar sight of the rising sun before turning to look at the rest of the room. The walls were white and Throttle knew once the sun had risen they would be bright white rather than the pale grey they were now. The right hand side of the room was a metal wall, half the wall was a stained glass window to allow the hallways lights and activity to be vaguely seen. The door was not bolted to Throttle's surprise. Was his father trying to manipulate him into agreeing the coloured mice were evil?

Suddenly shadows fell in front of the door and Throttle sat up wearily watching as the door slid open. However instead of the big, towering tank of a father. A familiar lithe, creamy coloured, dark haired mouse walked in. Throttle swallowed wearily as his dark eyes quickly analysed him. The small white coloured female, who was clearly a nurse with her dark blue dress and black shoes, raced over and started hovering over him. Throttle dutifully answered all her questions as he stared back at the male not daring to turn his eyes away. He must have done something right because the man smiled before approaching and sitting at an angle on the edge of the bed.

"Hello kid, I'm Stoker. Many call me General or Sir but please just call me Stoker." The male, Stoker said.

Throttle realised after a split second of silence that Stoker wanted his name too. Quickly thinking, Throttle knew he didn't want to go back, he decided to keep his last name unknown. "My name is Throttle." He answered.

"Okay Throttle. Can you tell me where your from?" Stoker asked calmly, willing to let the last name be unknown. After all he had stated his.

Throttle shook his head. He didn't dare say anything to give himself away, it was bad enough his fur colour was a dead give away, whilst with Colt he had never noticed a tanned coloured mouse anywhere.

"Okay kid, it seems you have no place to go. We can't have you on the streets, but I know precisely where you can go." Stoker gave a friendly smile and Throttle could not help but give a small smile in return. Stoker seemed truly understanding and friendly. Stoker pulled out his communication device and tinkered with it for a second before breaking out with a big smile. "Hello beautiful!"

"Now Stoker, we all know I'm not as young as I used to be." Throttle stopped at the voice, having had to judge people quickly all his life, he did it instinctually now. The voice was clearly female, aged and it was stern. But not in hatred or anger, no there was an underlying note of affection. Obviously she was chiding the man. Throttle couldn't help but smile as Stoker grinned, if it was possible, even harder.

"Yes my dear but you are still as beautiful and loving as ever." Stoker stated.

"What do you need, my friend?"

Stoker stared for a moment, his eyes twinkling. Before his expression grew serious. "I need you to do something for me. I have a young boy here, he has no home and I don't want to send him back out into the street, could you come over and meet him?" Stoker asked.

"Should I bring Modo and the little tyke?" Chuckles could be heard from the background. Stoker snickered.

"No just yourself for now he can meet them later." Stoker stated.

The female laughed. "Okay I'll be there soon. Who should I ask after?"

"Ask for room 24a. I've only just found out his name so they won't know." Stoker answered.

"Okay see you soon." With a blip the communicator turned off.

Stoker smiled. "That was dear Amelia, she is a lovely woman, I'm sure you'll love her." He explained before standing and stretching. "I bet your hungry. How about we go to the cafeteria for something to eat? Of course we will need this lovely ladies permission." Stoker sent his most charming smile to the nurse and kissed her hand. With a giggle the nurse nodded.

Throttle followed carefully behind the taller man, watching every mouse, corner and corridor carefully. His swallowed and held his nerves together. He hadn't been in a cafeteria since before he could remember. The other tanned mice would always stop and stare as he walked in.

Throttle stilled remembering the beating he had received by the bullies in the middle of the cafeteria hall. The students, kitchen staff and teachers had just watched. Throttle could vaguely remember them stopping quickly but he was curled up trying to make himself as small a target as possible. When he was able to get up an leave he noticed his older brothers had walked in and were glaring. Gulping he had sprinted out and hidden for the rest of the day. He got a beating for it, he had limped and flinched for weeks afterwards.

Stoker stopped when he realised Throttle wasn't following, the boy had frozen. He was clearly trying not to panic and had almost succeeded until now. The boys face was on the verge of panic, but it had a frighteningly blank quality to it. "Throttle." Stoker called, moving the boy to sit. The boy looked up at his with frightened eyes. Stoker had been in war long enough to know that Throttle was suffering from bad memories. "Your not there anymore, your with me." Stoker guessed quickly as to what was the cause of Throttle's panic. "We're not going to the cafeteria. I'm going to take you to a coffee machine, okay. That's all we're doing." Stoker continued to try and calm the boy down, when a grey hand fell on his shoulder.

A big-boned, grey furred women smiled down at him. "It's okay Stoker, let me try." She sat on the seat next to the panicking tanned mouse and pulled Throttle onto her lap, crooning softly to him. "It's alright Throttle. I'm here, no-one is going to touch you, I promise." She rocked backwards and forwards and started singing an old Martian lullaby.

Throttle froze as he felt warmth and a soothing voice. He looked up and glanced at the large women. She just smiled and held him close. Throttle gave a little smile, gripping the woman's shirt. He vaguely wondered if this was what a Mothers love felt like.

"Stoker, I'm taking this boy home with me. Make the arrangements." She demanded. Throttle stilled at the strong tone. "Your coming with me, my child. Would you like that?" She asked more gently. Throttle thought for a second before shyly nodding. He couldn't help his smile as she hugged him tightly again, humming to soothe him.

"He can go now Amelia." Stoker stated as he looked down at the tanned boy, who was subconsciously snuggling and dozing in the freely given love and warmth.

Amelia smiled, kissing Throttle's head. "Throttle, can you do something for me?"

Throttle froze and looked up fearfully. 'Here it comes.' He thought. 'She is going to demand something from me to pay for the kindness.'

Amelia didn't stop stroking his back and rocking him backwards and forwards. "I need to take you home, can you walk to the transport or would you like to be carried?"

"I can walk, ma'am." He answered politely. He stared confused as the lady broke out laughing.

"No, now none of that, call me Amelia or even mum or momma. Ma'am makes me feel even older." She said smiling. Throttle cocked his head to the side.

"Mum?" Throttle asked.

Amelia hugged him. "Call me anything you feel comfortable with, sweetheart." She stated. "You almost half asleep aren't you dear. Tell you what I'll get you home, cook up my best breakfast and hot drink, then tuck you into a warm bed." She decided.

Throttle smiled at the thought of that. "I would like that." He answered. He was rewarded with a big smile from both adults a kiss to the forehead.

Throttle soon found himself in the back of a small hover shuttle. The seat was made of the softest material and it was soothingly warm. Sighing happily, he curled up across two of the seats with the blanket Amelia had given him and dozed off.

Amelia smiled, tucked him in and kissed his forehead, making sure he was really asleep. She closed the door quietly and moved away from the shuttle to turn angrily onto Stoker. "Where did you find him, huh? I mean have you really looked at the poor thing, he was scared stiff. I bet he has never even had a parents love and when I asked him to do something, he thought he was in trouble. Where are the b******s that did this?" She snarled.

Stoker sighed. "I have a theory. I think he is a Thylek."

"You mean valerie and my older brother, your cousin?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I think Jack has abused his own son. Throttle didn't seemed to react in disgust at coloured mice, so I figure he was not into the…" Stoker raised his index and middle fingers, bending them repetitively. "…'tanned mice supremacy', Jack probably hated him for it. But it is only a guess." Stoker surmised.

"His own son." Amelia asked.

"His own son." Stoker nodded. "Take good care of him."

"You know I will." Amelia glared sternly. With that she got into the transport, quickly checked the still sleeping Throttle and then moved to the controls.

When she arrived she looked down at the tanned boy, she sighed, she didn't have the heart to wake him.

"Amelia, is this him?" Amelia turned to look at the dark black mouse. The man looked at her and quickly engulfed her in his large arms.

"Tim, it is so bad! His own father." Amelia stated, she didn't dare say more in case she broke down sobbing. Tim looked down, quickly working out the hidden message, his face grew hard and he growled quietly.

"It is alright, I'll take him in, go sit with Valerie and Mac." He said, pushing her out of the transport. Amelia stared slightly at the boy, before nodding and heading to the kitchen.

Tim gently lifted the small boy up and frowned at how light he was. Making sure Throttle would not be too badly jostled, he walked into the house, the transport door closing automatically behind him. He slowly walked up the stairs and into the children's bedroom. A small white mouse, with red eyes and a larger grey mouse glanced up. "Papa?" The grey mouse asked.

"Modo, I need you to do something for me." The grey mouse raced up to his fathers legs, Tim gently stroked his sons back with his tail. "This is Throttle, he has been through a lot. He is nervous, scared and shy. I need you to take care of him."

Modo nodded. "You can count on me Papa!" He immediately sat on the floor next to the bed Tim was tucking Throttle into.

"Me too!" The white mouse said racing over to look curiously at the new kid. "What happened?"

"You'll have to wait until Throttle is ready to tell you." Tim replied sternly. He smiled as the kids nodded seriously. "He is going to need good friends, can you do that Modo, Vincent?" They both nodded. "Now if he starts to wake up, I want you to tell one of us, okay?"

"Ok." They both chimed.

"Good. Now play quietly, let the boy rest." Tim said, walking to leave the room. He glanced back and smiled. Vinnie, the most excitable of the two had climbed up on the dresser, playing on his games console. He glanced rapidly over both boys before turning his attention to his console. Modo had moved himself so that Throttle's pillow was on his lap and Throttle's head lay on the pillow with Modo gently rubbing his hair. 'Modo was always a big softy.' Tim thought, smiling at how quickly the two took to looking after Throttle. Quietly he closed the bedroom door and left the three boys to rest.

Over the next few hours the adults regularly checked the boys and smiled as they watched Modo doze against the wall, whilst Vinnie had curled up on top of the dresser with his blanket. Carefully Mac, Vinnie's father lifted the little mouse up and placed him into his bed, tucking him in. Vinnie whined and snuggled into his quilt, making Mac chuckle.

Tim went to move Modo, but Modo opened his red eyes and shook his head. Smiling Amelia gripped her husbands arm and mouthed 'leave them'.

An hour later, Throttle became aware. He was on a soft bed, which was warm but two spots on either side of him were hotter. Blinking his eyes open, he stared confused as he saw a small white mouse curled up on his left hand side. A hand gently stroked his head and he turned to glanced to the right. His head lay on the lap of a larger grey mouse. The mouse smiled gently at him. "I'm Modo. The little guy is Vinnie."

Nervously Throttle answered. "I'm Throttle."

"Pleasure to meet you Throttle." Modo poked the white mouse. "Vinnie, Vincent!"

"Wha…!" The white mouse cried as he fell off the bed. Throttle chuckled slightly as a ruffled head appeared at the edge of the bed. "Modo!" Vinnie whined. But then he noticed Throttle was awake. Throttle slowly sat up and Modo removed his hand from Throttle's hair. "Hi there, names Vinnie Wan Wham, gonna be the best mamwa jamma! Pleased to meet you!" He held out his hand.

Cautiously Throttle shook it. "Throttle." He stated feeling overwhelmed by the hyperactive kid.

Modo noticed and smiled slightly placing a gently hand on Throttles right arm. "Vinnie can you go get Momma." Vinnie glanced up and noticed Modo's serious expression. Nodding his raced from the room to his parents. Once Modo knew Vinnie was gone he turned to Throttle. "How are you feeling?"

Throttle thought for a second and blushed. "I.. I haven't been able to sleep that well in a… well I can't remember." He muttered. He flinched as Modo growled and tried to move away but Modo's grip stopped him.

"I'm not angry at you, I just can't believe you've been unable to sleep." Modo explained.

"I've been able to sleep!" Throttle said defensively.

Modo stared. "How long for?"

Throttle thought for a second. He was normally dragged home by eleven, punished until twelve and then he would go to bed, maybe sleep for a few hours if the pain wasn't unbearable and leave by four in the morning. "Four or five hours." He replied.

"Precisely four or five hours, an average person needs eight hours Throttle." Modo explained.

Throttle winced. "It's fine."

"It's not fine Throttle. It is bad and unhealthy." Modo said quietly. "Lay back down and relax. We will take care of you."

"Yea, we're your bros now." Vinnie said as he walked in Amelia and Valerie following behind him.

"Bros?" Throttle asked, not sure what it meant.

"We'll be your brothers, stick by your side through thick and thin." Modo explained. Throttle frowned. His real brothers didn't do that. Actually they did nothing. The just seemed to show up when the bullies and father stopped beating him. He didn't know if they wanted to watch or have a go themselves. But they never touched him.

Amelia sighed sadly before slipping on a smile. "How about I go and get you something to eat and drink. You've missed most of the day so this will be a late lunch. What do you fancy?"

Throttle thought for a second. "I normally have some bread or fruit from home." Throttle didn't dare mention that he rationed the food he took from the fridge in the morning throughout the whole day.

"Now that is not enough for a growing boy!" Valerie exclaimed. "Let us go cook something up for you."

Amelia smiled. "How about you three go and explore, I'll call you for lunch."

Modo nodded and stood up, Vinnie bounced leading the way to the door. He raced through whilst Throttle and Modo followed at a more sedate pace.

Vinnie led them to a local park and immediately claimed the climbing frame. The kid only laughed as he got tangled in the ropes. Modo sighed and excused himself for a few seconds to untangle the white furred boy whilst berating him.

Throttle sat on the swing growing nervous as three large boys approached. "Hey you, tanned one. Yea you!" Throttle sighed and face them. "My father told me about your kind, you darn freaks think your better then us. When coloured mice go near you they never come back, but you think you can come here and not suffer." A large brown mouse ranted, cracking his fist.

"You have no right to be here!" A grey almost blue furred looking mouse chimed in and the third, caramel coloured mouse nodded.

Throttle clenched his eyes shut as the large brown mice moved to punch him. But nothing happened. Cautiously Throttle opened his eyes and gasped. A grey furred hand had intercepted the punch and was holding the brown furred mouse's wrist tightly.

Vinnie snarled. "No one tries to hurt our bro!" He barrelled into the blue-grey mouse with a howl. Before beating the mouse. The grey mouse was larger but Vinnie moved fast and kept punching the mouse.

Modo just growled. "Stay away from my bros if you know what's good for you!" He snarled.

"This isn't over." The brown mouse snarled right back, before fleeing the scene not worrying about his friends who followed quickly behind.

"Yes it is!" Vinnie yelled after them. "Are you okay?" He asked Throttle.

Throttle blinked, in shock. No-one had ever defended him before. Slowly a smile came to his face. "Thank you."

Modo and Vinnie smiled. Vinnie jumped into the middle of them, giving them both a one armed hug. "No problem. We're Bros."

Throttle chuckled as Vinnie raced back to the climbing frame. Modo sat on the other swing, sticking near their new friend. Throttle held back tears as the feeling of being loved and protected overwhelmed him. He wasn't alone. Not right now, at least.

Modo just watched with a small smile, glad that they were beginning to break through to the boy.

A/N:- Damn I almost cried!

Okay… Now The Bros have met. Right now their over-protective of Throttle, who wouldn't be? Throttle finally has someone who truly cares for him.

But the story does not end here… T.T Poor Throttle…

What do you think?


	4. Couldn't live without them

**Couldn't live without them…**

**Disclaimer:- Throttle is mine! Hahaha! Got you there didn't I? XD Seriously, I DO not own the Biker mice… *nods* **

**Warning:- There is abuse, racism and some language hidden in this story… If you don't like it yet you've kept reading I must say your either nuts or determined! I like it! XD **

**Okay Quick summary:- Throttle is a colour loving tanned mice, as a result he is hated by other tanned mice, as they believe they are 'superior'. He ran away from home, lives on the street with colt for a day or two. Then Colt hands him to the Freedom Fighters. Stoker the leader of the FF has given him to Amelia, Modo's Mama. The bros have met… **

**Now onto the story! **

It was difficult at first. Throttle struggled to accept the idea of family and friends. He didn't understand why they were upset with how he lived. Modo and Vinnie had taken to placing their beds near the window and doors. Throttle had scowled and hated the idea that they were stopping his freedom. When they were eating, he wasn't allowed to leave the table until he ate all his meals. The adults watched him like hawks. They seemed displeased when he tried to become dependent. Throttle was unsure of how to take it. His father had never watched him, it had taken a long time for Throttle to accept that Amelia, Tim, Valerie and Mac were looking out for his safety.

Then of course there was Vincent Van-wham. Throttle had really struggled to accept the ball of energetic fluff. Vinnie and he had clashed, Throttle would always try to preserve the stuff he had, whilst Vinnie happily wasted and destroyed what he had. Throttle was clean and Vinnie happily chucked his items over the floor. Vinnie had lots of friends and Throttle only had Vinnie and Modo.

It was Modo that initially held everything together. He was a mother hen, he juggled the two of them, keeping them both happy when they had fallen out. Throttle was never far from Modo's side. Their bond grew stronger with every passing day. They had a balance, Modo was a large, strong boy with a big heart, whilst Throttle was the soft, weak looking guy but he was sly and intelligent. They were a great team, the top of their classes and great at sports.

Vinnie was always with them, although it was mostly unwilling. Throttle and him always fell out but made up again quickly. Then one day, their ongoing feud was over. Vinnie was attacked by a kid with a knife, Throttle and Modo reacted quickly. Throttle was able to get Vinnie to safety and Modo took the kid down. When the knife was dropped, Vinnie attacked his attacker. Throttle managed to pull Vincent off just before the teacher arrived. The teacher understood the severity of the situation but was disappointed that they had badly wounded the kid in return. He had demanded to know who was responsible. Then Throttle stood forward and covered for Vinnie and Modo. Since then they were inseparable.

Now Throttle couldn't imagine life without them. Somehow he had become their unofficial leader, they looked to him for advice and guidance. True, Vincent still went with his instincts but even if it didn't appear so, he still thought 'slightly' before he did something. Modo was their protector, when Vinnie's energy and Throttle's brains and skills didn't take their opponent out, Modo's brawn would. When they had joined the Freedom Fighter's they soon became known as the bros. Even Colt who had eventually been caught and had joined the Freedom Fighters had laughed and jokingly said, 'You are now known as the Freedom Fighter Trio!'.

Throttle had quickly risen up the ranks and had become the Commander, his bros whilst not the same rank had been able to access classified information and sit in on meetings, simply because what Throttle knew, they would eventually find out. Carbine, Throttle's on and off girlfriend had teased the tanned mouse by saying, 'How about you, me, Vinnie and Modo in my room at 6?' Throttle had blinked in shock at that before she had laughed and explained where Throttle was the other two weren't far away. Even Throttle had to laugh at this.

Now Throttle was being sent to Earth to stop Lawrence Limburger and his bros were following. Throttle chuckled as he realised the truth to everyone's jokes, causing his bros to glance at him in confusion. Throttle just shook his head. "Vincent, this is going to be a hard landing, get out bikes ready. Modo, I need you to hold this baby steady. I don't want her blowing to smithereens in the atmosphere." He ordered.

Vincent laughed. "These babies were born ready, bro!" He yelled as he raced into the back of the ship.

Modo chuckled at Vinnie's exuberance. "He never changes." Throttle laughed. "This baby is struggling to hold steady, if we're going to jump ship, we better do it soon, Throttle."

Throttle sighed. "At this speed of entry, we're not going to get far from the blast." He stated to Modo. "Pull her nose up, it might lessen the damage. I've locked her on auto-pilot. I'm going to go into the back and activate emergency protocols. Once you've got her nose up abandon ship. Hopefully these emergency protocols will salvage the ship."

Modo frowned not liking the plan. "See you on the ground buddy. Don't you dare die on me." He held Throttle's shoulder tightly. Throttle lowered his glasses, he could barely see through his mechanical eyes but this was too personal to hide his eyes.

"I'll be there." Throttle stated placing his own hand on Modo's mechanical arm. "I have no intentions to die today not when Mars needs us." Modo smiled and hugged Throttle before racing in Vincent's direction.

Throttle raced quickly to the hidden control panel, he activated the emergency protocols and input his code. Turning making sure nothing of importance was left he raced for the nearest exit.

He couldn't decide how to react when he realised his bros hadn't left, they were sitting on their bikes waiting for him. Vincent smirked and threw his helmet to him. "Come on Bro. Let's ride." It didn't matter how many times the two proved it to him, Throttle could never quite believe they'd stick by him, even to the very end.

He hid his smile and watering eyes by putting on his helmet and getting on his bike. Swallowing thickly, he revved his engine, "Let's rock and…"

"Ride!" Modo and Vinnie yelled and all three of them sped out of the hull of the ship and into the air as the ship overheated and exploded. Vincent yowled. " Oh yeah baby! That was some blast!"

"Put a root beer in it Vincenzo!" Throttle replied whilst Modo chuckled. Throttle smiled. Yes it was true, he couldn't live without his Bros.

**A/N:- I've jumped quite a bit, this is a quick summary of their lives until they are reaching Earth and of course Throttle has been getting a lot of love from everyone, he needed it… O.O **

**But of course it isn't over yet. Mwah ha ha I'm evil. Poor, Poor Throttle. O.O**

**What happens next? Well keep reading and find out XP. **

**Tell you what I'm a nice person I'll give you a hint:- Charley. That is all I'm giving you! XD (Yea I'm mean XD)**


	5. The Mechanic

**The Mechanic**

**Disclaimer:- Well Throttle isn't mine but Charley sure is! Nah just pulling your tail! I do not own the Biker mice… T.T **

**Again I shall warn you that there is abuse, racism and some language in this fan fiction. It varies significantly in each chapter. If you are easily upset by violence, abuse, racism and language then WHY ARE YOU READING? **

**Okay onto the story XD…**

She had seen a lot of things and she meant a lot of things. She had seen drunks relieve themselves on anything that stood still (she still felt sorry for that old lady, though it was funny how she'd chased the man down the street with her handbag.) and she had even had a guy jump through her window singing the jaws theme. He had instantly apologised and told her it was the wrong house. She, of course had reinforced the windows.

But this time she had seen everything. Not far from her shop she saw an explosion then a massive crash, she was worried it was a plane that had crashed with passengers but unfortunately the idiot Greasepit had gotten in her way. Now however she could only gape at what she was seeing. Clearly she had been working to hard, the heat had gotten to her. There in front of her were three of the most stunning creatures she had ever seen.

Her eyes had instantly been glued to the golden furred mouse, clearly their leader by the way he stood slightly in front of the other two. He was stunning, taller than a normal human male, he towered over her even though he was across the room. He held himself tall and confident but the slight twitch of his ears and tail told her he was being affected by her analysing him. He was a warrior that much she could tell, his leather vest left nothing to the imagination, his abs clearly with nothing to obscure them. His jeans did nothing to hide his rippling, muscular thighs. She was very appreciative of the male form, but what drew her eyes was he appeared unarmed other then those odd gloves and the weird looking gun on his belt. He looked thin, calm and quiet but she knew he was fighter.

Slight movement caught her eye and she looked at the grey mouse. He was massive, if Goldy towered over her, this guy could easily crush her. He was built like a brick wall, solid. There was no fat on this guy only muscle. He had a mechanical arm and she had no doubt that it was his primary weapon, after all wasn't your body your greatest weapon? But what she found truly fascinating was the bond that Goldy and grey shared, when Goldy had twitched in what she could only assume was discomfort, Grey had stepped forward. The movement was slight but she knew that the Grey mouse would defend his leader.

Smiling she turned to the last mouse and sighed. This one posed for her, one hand holding his helmet and another on his hip. His tail twirled around as he winked at her. She could only sigh as he reminded her of the flirts and horn blowers she always came across. She figured he was the show off, until she realised he was distracting her. Yes he was flirting happily but he had moved forward until he was slightly in front of the other two. He was shorted but somehow up close he was stronger. He was thin and lithe but muscular. She knew she would have wet dreams of these three for the rest of her life.

"Howya doing their babe? I'm Vincent but please call me Vinnie." She blinked did the white mouse just talk? The white mouse obviously understood what she was thinking because he chuckled. "Yes, we can talk." Did she say that out loud?

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Throttle, the grey furred one is Modo and this one is Vinnie." Throttle gave a mock growl at Vinnie, whilst the white furred mouse just chuckled. Charley however almost fainted, his voice was the most sexiest voice she heard. It was a cross between a growl and a whisper. Damn, she wanted to hear what he sounded like in bed. His girlfriend better know how lucky she was.

She pointed at the grey mouse, "Modo," Modo nodded as she turned to Goldy, "Throttle and Vinnie." They both nodded. "Er… I'm Charlene Davidson, but please call me Charley." She chuckled nervously. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Charley ma'am." Throttle answered. Charley blinked at Modo and Vinnie seemed to sigh. Throttle chuckled. "We just crash landed and our rides got a little damaged, we don't have anything to pay you with. But if you can fix them up, I'm sure we can come to some sort of deal."

Charley laughed. "You owe me nothing, you helped me out there. Bring your rides in and I'll sort them out."

Vinnie laughed. "Be careful babe, they don't take too kindly to strangers at first."

Modo chuckled. "Anyone who promises your ride that they'll clean and tune her up regularly will make a friend of her for life." Throttle snickered.

Charley blinked. "What are your rides?"

"Their bikes ma'am, sentient bikes. Though we would like you to keep that to yourself." Modo answered. "Their like family we don't want to loose them." Charley nodded understandingly. There were vehicles you never wanted to let go of, that you've had for a long time, some were family heirlooms. It wasn't the same as sentient vehicles but it gave her an understanding of the love these giant mice had for the bikes.

"Bring them in and I'll sort them out." She said and just like that she became their mechanic. Modo and Vinnie had loved her work but the most important opinion was the turning point. When Throttle had stated very happily that this was the best job he'd seen on his 'lady' something had changed. All three returned to her garage every time.

Now her spare bedroom was theirs when they weren't at the scoreboard and the bros were always happy to leave their bikes in her care. They even trusted her with their safety. She couldn't count the number of times one, two or all three of them would come over and allow her to care for them.

She had a bond with them, but even though she knew almost everything about them, she still knew next to nothing about Throttle. The silent, cunning leader never let anything slip and neither did the other two. In fact they steered clear of anything to do with Throttle's past and she didn't have the heart or the guts to argue or ask.

Instead she watched at put the pieces of the puzzle together. Throttle was always polite, even when he was clearly full of anger, hatred or depression. When he ate he ate sparingly, he cleaned up after himself, Charley remembered going into the room he had stayed in on his own, expecting tonnes of washing and mess. Instead she found the room as she had it before and downstairs the washing machine was going. Modo and Vinnie rarely left him alone, they respected his privacy but they never strayed too far. This went beyond the protection of a leader. Those two really did not want to leave Throttle unattended. Even though Throttle could and did take good care of himself, something was hanging over the tanned leaders head and it was big, judging by the two bros over protective streaks.

Charley sighed. Everything pointed to an abusive or troubled past, yet Throttle did not seem traumatised or struggling in the least. In fact he was one of the most friendliest and affectionate of the three when you got to know him. Was he indulging in the love freely given or was he truly as loving as he seemed? Charley thought it was the latter, but only time could tell. She could only hope that whatever it was, she could help him out.

**A/N:- Of course I couldn't leave Charley out... it wouldn't be the same... O.O **


	6. The Incident

**The Incident**

**Here is the long awaited next chapter! Again there is implied racism and abuse, don't like, don't read! **

**Disclaimer: T.T I do not own the Biker mice… I cry every time I write this…. **

**Okay onto the story!**

Since the day she realised there was more to the tanned mouse, she had watched him closely. But none of his actions or words informed her of much. It was like trying to pull water from a stone, Vinnie and Modo weren't talking. Charley didn't dare confront Throttle with so little knowledge and only a theory, so she just sat back and watched.

Throttle behaved as every other normal man. He was appreciative of the female form but loyal to Carbine. He loved sport and lazing about with his bros. His bike was treated like a Goddess, nothing but the best for his sweet ride and of course he was always the sweetest to charley, or charley-girl as he liked to call her.

But Charley noticed things. How could she not, her father was a war veteran and her mother a care worker, she recognised the signs clearly. When she raised her voice, he would call her ma'am and become drawn off. When he was alone and he thought no-one was looking, his 'I-know-what-I-am-doing' posture disappeared, Charley could see he was upset by something. But the moment his bros or Charley were in the room he was back to be the sly and cunning leader. These were all clear signs of some kind of bad past, yet Charley could not fathom what it pointed to. Was it abuse or war memories? After al Vinnie and Modo experienced similar things.

Vinnie would cover up his fear and upset with his macho behaviour, whilst Modo found peace in his kindness of other and justice. Throttle however, Charley could never read. He was kind, fought for justice and went by the law, as much as he could when he is an alien mouse fighting alien fish on Earth. Whenever he took Charley out, for food shopping or simply to chill and ride, he always drove on the right side of the road and at the legal speed limit. Yet Charley knew there was more to him. She saw how his tail twitched when he disagreed with his bros. She saw his lip quirk when Vinnie made a fool of himself and she saw him sigh as he rubbed his wrists. What was he remembering?

The day it happened was a very bad day. There was a massive storm that had been brewing for some time. It had taken out the power at the scoreboard and the boys had fled to the garage. They had driven through torrential rain and flashes of lightning. All three were soaking. But what made Charley wary and anxious was how dejected they looked.

No, that was wrong. Vinnie and Modo looked annoyed but at the same time excited by the rain. But Throttle, well his whole body was stiff, the grip on the handle bars was relentless and his jaw was clenched.

Charley had instantly sent them to dry off. But the day quickly deteriorated. The power went off leaving them in darkness, they had to use whatever materials they had to light the room. Which meant, flares, improvised candles and torches. Charley didn't dare open the fridge and let all the cold air out, so she gave them a hearty amount of biscuits, bread and water. It wasn't the greatest food but until the electricity returned this was the best she could offer.

She had settled them in the living room, giving them each blankets and a pillow. She handed Throttle his, or so she intended but Throttle didn't take it. He just stared. Charley frowned slightly but moved to gently wrap the blanket around him.

Instead he gripped her wrist tightly, he applied just enough pressure to let her know he could break her fragile wrist if he wanted to. But Charley could feel it, the poor mouse was shaking, the skin beneath his fur was goose bumped and his fingers twitched. "Throttle." Modo and Vinnie who had been watching from the beginning carefully moved to either side of the tanned mouse. "Listen to me Throttle." Charley stated calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to trust me. Now I'm going to move my right hand to pull the blankets around you, I won't do anything else, you have my word." She explained. Ignoring, his hesitant grip on her left wrist, she gently pulled the blanket up around him.

Modo slowly moved until he was sat at the end of the couch, Vinnie was gently moving Throttle into a laid back position, his tail stroking Charley's back gently. Charley moved with them, trusting that they knew how to handle a panicked Throttle. Charley couldn't help but swallow back tears at the scene before her. Modo had placed Throttles head on the pillow in his lap and was softly stoking the golden strands of Throttles hair. Vinnie was sitting next to charley by Throttle's head, he was singing but the words were foreign, she guessed it was some Martian song or lullaby.

Charley smiled, her eyes glowing with unshed tears as Vinnie and Modo gently calmed Throttle, the mouse slowly lessened his grip but didn't let go. Eventually his grip became so light, she knew she could break free. His breathing had evened out and he nuzzled into Modo's hand. Modo and Vinnie were smiling sweetly at their leader never letting him go. Vinnie continued to sing, keeping the calming atmosphere going as Throttle finally nodded off.

Modo sighed. "I am sorry you had to see that Charley ma'am." He stated. Charley frowned and shook her head.

"It is not your fault. Besides I want to help you guys." Charley stated firmly.

"I doubt you can help Throttle." Vinnie stated and Charley sighed as she realised how serious Vinnie was. "Even we can't help him completely." He confessed staring sadly down at the mouse.

Modo sighed as well his hand still stroking Throttle's hair. "He still hasn't told us anything at all. We have to wait for slip ups and it isn't our place to tell you, it is Throttle's."

Charley smiled, "But you are doing enough, your there for him. He needs that, without you he is alone, you hold him together." The two mice looked at her. "What? I'd be a fool not to notice the bond you three have. I noticed it the first day I saw you. You look at Throttle as a leader. No more then that a brother, you always watch over him even when the peace between you is fragile." She nodded at Vinnie, who smiled back. "But Throttle? He sees you as more then a brother, he sees you as a lifeline. A connection to the real world. I saw how nervous he was when we first met and I also saw the small smiles he sent whenever you don't look. He'd die for you and I have no doubt you'd do the same."

"Wow! How did you…?"

"My dad is a war veteran and my mum worked in care homes. They taught me everything the knew." Charley stated. "But even if I was trained I could sill see the bond you share. Vinnie can you grab the blankets and pillows. I'll be back in a moment." Vinnie looked confused but did as asked. Charley slipped her wrist out of Throttles grip and smiled gently as Throttle frowned but didn't wake up.

Willing to risk it for a friend in need, she carefully switched the kettle on and set about making four hot chocolates. Coming back into the room she set them down onto the table and smiled. Vinnie had immediately taken the initiative and bundled Modo, Throttle and himself up. "If Throttle wakes up anytime soon, hot chocolate should help. It does me wonders." She explained. "Here I have one for each of us. Throttle is going to need you two close."

Modo smiled. "What about you?"

"I won't be able to rest without knowing Throttle is okay. I am staying here to watch over all three of you." She stated firmly, sitting on the nearby couch.

Vinnie stared for a moment, before smiling. "Come here, Sweetheart. Throttle will need you too." As Charley approached he pulled her down into his arms. "You can share with me." He stated laying down. Charley smiled and made her self comfortable.

Throttle awoke only once, he had sleepily frowned at something only he knew about. Modo helped Throttle drink his hot chocolate before laying back down. Vinnie amazed Charley once again. He had entwined his tail around what he could reach of Throttle's before pulling Throttle's hand down and making contact with Charley's hand. Smiling, Throttle had sighed before happily slipping into sleep.

Charley smiled to herself. She had the three boys where she wanted them, around her where she knew they were safe. Right now she felt protected, Throttle and her were covered from the rest of the world by two strong bodies. They were all there for each other.

They were family.

**A/N:-**

**I figured that if Throttle was in the midst of a panic attack he might take any movement as a threat, so Charley telling him what she was doing prepared him for what she would do. The two bros probably helped save her too!**

**I also figured that after a while the bros see Charley as one of them, so Throttle must need her too after a while, even if it is subconsciously. **

**Yes I know you fan-girls are going to love some of those sentences in this story, especially the last paragraph XD. **

**Vinnie is a big softy really! **

**Yes he really is…**

**Want to read some more…**

…

…

**REVIEW! XD **


	7. Chilling Out

**Chilling out **

**Disclaimer:- I do not own the Biker mice… not yet anyway… mahahahaha! **

**Okay Let's give Throttle a break…. XD… I love Throttle… Really I do… O.O… Don't believe me do you… o.O….But I do love Throttle… *nods*…So I'm giving the lovely, sexy mouse a break! Enjoy!**

Charley awoke with a smile. Throttle was chuckling as Vinnie spoke, "You should have seen it bro, Stoker was just standing there wearing only his fur, with a bright pink bow around his tail. And do you know what he said, he said, 'I should have known better then to prank Carbine." Throttle and Modo laughed but it was Throttle's quiet chuckles that echoed around the room.

"You forget that Stoker can give as good as he gets, or have you forgotten what he did to you when you tried to drink him under the table?" Throttle asked in good humour.

"Don't remind me, that was humiliating." Vinnie whined, earning another round of laughter from the other two.

"You tried to drink Stoker under the table?" Charley asked as she sat up.

"I didn't know you were awake, sweetheart." Vinnie said, smiling gently at her.

"Sorry Charley-girl. Didn't mean to wake you." Throttle apologised.

Charley smiled and looked at the clock, "No, thank you for waking me, I was suppose to be up an hour ago." She said. "Fancy tea or coffee?"

"Nah, Just rootbeer for me Sweetheart." Vincent replied.

"I'll try some, ma'am." Modo answered, turning to Throttle he asked with a look. Throttle nodded with a smile.

"Okay then guys, I'll be right back and then…" She turned to Throttle. "…you tell me what happened when Vinnie tried to drink Stoker under the table." She didn't mention the previous night, instead she treated him normally. If he chose to forget it or ignore it she would too. She wanted to show him it didn't matter, she would love him just the same.

"Ah! Charley-girl. You don't want to hear that story." Vinnie complained, bringing her back to the conversation.

"This has got to be good!" Charley said gleefully, clapping her hands together and rubbing them.

Throttle laughed. "You have heard nothing yet Charley-girl, I remember I left these two alone for a day and when I came back the whole of our barracks had been, well it had been rearranged. I still have no idea how you two did that."

"We were drunk, Throttle, I didn't even know we made it back to the barracks." Vinnie argued, whilst Modo blushed deeply. "I remember the time that Stoker stunned you, I've never seen you that speechless before! Or that time you…"

Throttle chuckled nervously, "I was only young at the time, do you have to bring that up?" He asked awkwardly.

Vinnie laughed, "Yup!"

Modo just laughed and stood. "How about I help you ma'am, we can get it done faster and enjoy the stories we have to tell." Charley nodded at the big grey mouse and led the way to the kitchen.

When she returned, she spotted Throttle holding Vinnie in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles over the white mouse's head. "What was that Vincenzo?" He demanded with a smirk. "I can still run circles around you bro." He gloated.

"Come on man! We both know who is the studliest mouse!" Vinnie cried out.

"Boys. Boys. Rootbeer, Vincent?" She asked. "Coffee for the rest of us. Okay Throttle tell me everything."

"Everything?" Throttle asked. He chuckled as Charley nodded. "It would take too long but I will tell you this. We were cadets at the time, just joined the Freedom Fighters. We had just finished the survival challenge, where we spend a month out in the Martian sands. Vinnie was complaining about his studly looks…"

"Hey!"

"…and Modo and me were just wanting a sonic shower and a warm bed. Of course Vinnie was racing to our shared quarters and once he was there he hogged the sonic shower." Throttle continued ignoring Vincent's interruption.

"Is this what I think it is?" Modo asked.

Throttle nodded. " Both Modo and me were very lucky though, turns out that a friend of mine, Colt and his pals Razor and Jake had set up in a prank in the sonic shower. We heard the loudest shriek, it was like…"

"Like a sabre tooth squid being sucked up one of the deep pipes under the sand. You can here it all the way to the surface!" Modo remembered.

"Hey! I did not sound like that!" Vinnie butted in.

Throttle chuckled. "Well, Vinnie came racing out in nothing but his fur. But, instead of white he was a florescent green. I've never seen Vinnie hide so fast."

"He dived into his cot and covered himself, refusing to come out until we fixed his problem. I left with Throttle to find Colt." Modo continued. "At first Colt seemed innocent, he was really friendly with Throttle. It was obvious they knew each other a while back. Throttle had sat with Colt, so I'd slipped next to Razor, a brown mouse with black hair. He's an amazing shot, apparently he rarely if ever misses. Anyway, Throttle and Colt got talking until Colt confessed, chuckling the whole way."

Throttle smirked. "Colt told me that the colour would last two, maybe three days and start to fade. When we told Vinnie he had opted to stay in the barracks away from prying eyes. But Stoker was having none of it. He walked in and ordered Vinnie to, 'Get up and at them, Cadet.' Vinnie had eventually been forced to dress and get back to work the next day. Unfortunately, most of the dye had vanished. But Vinnie spent two months walking around with pale green almost white fur." Throttle stuttered at the last word and burst out laughing.

"Hey, do I need to remind you how humiliating that was? I had mice laughing at me every moment of the day. Even you laughed, the chicks would giggle at me and the comments!" Vinnie sulked his antenna drooping.

Modo smiled. "We saw how upset Vinnie had become, so Throttle and me started to wear a little green each, just not as much as Vinnie. Eventually Vinnie turned pure white after a few hundred sonic showers and got over it but…"

"…I have photos." Throttle butted in laughing hard.

"WHAT!" Vinnie exclaimed. The next thing Charley knew, there was a white ball of fur flying over her head and into the spot Throttle had been sitting.

Throttle had seen it coming and had pushed himself forward and onto the floor. He rolled past Charley and got to his feet. "Face it Vincent, I'm still the fastest and the most agile." He boasted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wallet looking thing. He opened it and flicked it open showing Charley and Modo.

There stood Vinnie in the nude. His tail was straight and upright, his antenna were also tense and reaching straight up. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open wide. His hands were in the air and Charley knew that this was when Vinnie came racing out of the sonic shower. Throttle smiled. "Turns out Colt had set out a camera to catch the moment, it didn't take me long to persuade Colt to hand a copy over."

"There are copies." Vinnie screeched.

Throttle laughed. "Everyone has one!" He confessed. He dived out of the way as Vinnie charged.

Modo smiled. "Don't worry Vinnie, it is not as funny anymore. Everyone is more interested in what Carbine did to get Stoker to get him nude and wrap his tail in a pink bow." He tried to sooth the irate white mouse.

Throttle chuckled. "He was drunk and made a pass at her. She of course refused him but he set up a prank in her cleaning room. Unfortunately for him, I was there with her and we walked in and caught him. Carbine asked me to leave. I wasn't so sure but in a few minutes she had the old mouse on his stomach, his arms pinned behind his back. I left, but came back about an hour later. Stoker came walking out of her room with nothing on but a pink bow on his tail." Throttle explained chuckling.

"So the old mouse tried to perve on Carbine again?" Vinnie asked as he stood up and dusted himself off. Throttle nodded with a smile. "You left your girlfriend to assault another officer?" Vinnie asked.

"One thing I know for sure Vinnie is that when Carbine tells you to do something, you better damn well do it. She can even take on Modo and Colt at the same time if she wanted to. I'm not messing with her." Throttle answered. "Especially when she is in heat, I swear she just charged out on those rats and sent them running on her own power. Surely you respect that Vinnie."

"Yea, I suppose I do." Vinnie nodded, with a laugh.

Suddenly there was a loud knock. Charley sighed. "Customers. You guys relax and hang around for a bit."

"Sure you don't want a hand Charley-girl?" Throttle asked.

"No I'll be fine." With that the girl walked out of the room. The three bros strained to hear her talking to someone, male. They heard the large garage door open and the sound of cars. The bros glanced at each other as silence reigned. "Guys, you might want to come in here."

Throttle immediately moved to the door, Vinnie and Modo flanking him. As Throttle approached the door he pulled out his gun and signalled for his bros to do the same. Vinnie slipped forward and into the corner. He nudged the door and glanced around before slipping through and holding his gun up. "Throttle you might want to see this."

Throttle and Modo stepped forward into the room. Throttle froze at the scene presented to him. Two jeeps had blocked the entrance to the garage and three more jeeps sat on the driveway, they had no hoods or windows so Throttle could see the passengers clearly. The garage was surrounded by around thirty mice. They all ranged from pale yellow to the darkest Gold, they were all shades of tan. In the front stood a large tank of a man, he towered over everyone, his antenna touching the top of the door way.

Throttle stepped forward and pushed Charley back with his tail, he lowered his gun slightly when the mice did not move to attack.

"Son." The great mouse spoke, his voice demanding silence and obedience.

Throttle froze and slightly shook.

"Father."

**A/N:- Dun Dun Dun… The suspense must be killing you already…. **

**What happens next? **

…

…

…

**I might tell you…**

…

…

**In the next chapter that is….**

**XD **


	8. Memories

**Memories**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own the biker mice. Everyone should know that…O.O**

**THIS IS A SOB STORY I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT MANY MIGHT CRY, PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN… I'M CRYING TOO…. T.T How could I do this to Throttle…O.O But he is loved. I have moved this fic to an M rating, the content is getting a lot more serious in this chapter, it is not for young kids, there is a lot in here swear words and some ****BAD**** stuff, racism, some abuse and of course disrespect of elders at the beginning of the chapters…. XD**

**THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SERIOUS AND ADDRESSES SERIOUS ISSUES. IT IS NOT FOR KIDS OR THE FAINT HEARTED.**

_Throttle and Modo stepped forward into the room. Throttle froze at the scene presented to him. Two jeeps had blocked the entrance to the garage and three more jeeps sat on the driveway, they had no hoods or windows so Throttle could see the passengers clearly. The garage was surrounded by around thirty mice. They all ranged from pale yellow to the darkest Gold, they were all shades of tan. In the front stood a large tank of a man, he towered over everyone, his antenna touching the top of the door way._

_Throttle stepped forward and pushed Charley back with his tail, he lowered his gun slightly when the mice did not move to attack._

_"Son." The great mouse spoke, his voice demanding silence and obedience._

_Throttle froze and slightly shook._

_"Father."_

"Father!" Vinnie, Modo and Charley echoed.

"Didn't my son tell you of me?" The large imposing mouse asked, his voice deceptively polite.

"There isn't much to tell." Throttle replied, making his three friends snicker. "After all how was I to explain that I had a father that was more brawn then brain, who believed in colour idealism? No thanks, I'd rather I didn't. After all that would kind of ruin my reputation." Throttle smirked. "That would be a real shame."

"Now son, there is no need to insult our beliefs." Throttle's father replied. "I am…"

"Your beliefs" Throttle butted in, knowing exactly how much the man hated being interrupted. Sure enough the larger mouse scowled.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

Throttle chuckled. "They are your beliefs not mine and I will not have you insult my friends with you rants on colour idealism, so do me a favour and shut up." Throttle knew he was crossing a very fine line, but he had a chance to say something against his father instead of being a cowardly boy and he was taking it.

"I am your family, we are your family. Should we not come first?" Throttle's father asked politely.

"Yes, you may be my father but I don't see you as family." Throttle answered quietly. "I am nothing like you."

"That's right Throttle, you have honour and pride." Modo answered just as quietly.

"Yea bro, I mean what do these idiots have other then their beliefs and look what that gave them, their outcast living away from the rest of the mice. They slaughter anyone different and even hurt one of their own if they don't believe." Vinnie added his opinion.

Charley smiled. "You are the kindest and strongest mouse I've met Throttle. You are nothing like them, look at them Throttle, really look at them. Here we are, four of us and they have, is it thirty mice. They outnumber us and they cornered us without giving us a chance." Charley explained.

"Ah, such a sentimental moment. Will you introduce me to your friends?" The towering mouse asked.

"You're the intruders, perhaps you should introduce yourselves first." Charley answered.

"Ah yes, young lady forgive me." He answered politely but the bros and her could clearly see the disgust in their posture. "My name is Jack Thylek, King of the Tanned mice. It would take too long to introduce them all so I will just introduce my higher ranked men. My oldest son has remained behind to guard our home with the rest of my soldiers but these two men here are my other sons, Gary and Axel." The two tall mice behind the man stood forward and nodded their heads at their names.

Throttle studied his brothers carefully. Unlike him they had inherited their fathers height, whilst not as tall as their father, many mice had to look up to speak to them. Axel was clearly lithe, he relied on flexibility and manoeuvrability. Throttle quickly noted the number of daggers he held. Gary on the other hand was larger, he had a large sword on his belt and Throttle had no doubt that the man could use it skilfully. The surrounding mice had similar weapons. Throttle couldn't help but chuckle as he realised he and his bros had the advantage, they had the guns and bikes.

"It is an…" Throttle thought for a second with a small smile. "…'honour' to introduce Miss Charlene Davidson, Mr Vincent Van-wham and Mr Modo Maverick."

Modo smiled. "You forgot one person, may I introduce Throttle Maverick. My brother." Modo placed a hand on Throttle's shoulder.

Jack gasped. "Son. What is the meaning of this?"

Throttle smirked, "I thought it was pretty obvious. You may be my birth father but your not family. The Maverick's are my family." He explained. "Modo's father and Mother blood adopted me."

Jack had grown paler and paler by the minute and the rest of the tanned mice were ranging from disbelief to twitching with shock or annoyance. "That can't be true." He muttered.

"It is." Throttle answered. "Now I think we have shown enough leniency, Charley do you want them here on your property?"

"No." Charley exclaimed. "I want them gone."

"Well then, seems the lady doesn't want you here." Modo stated. "And what a lady wants, a lady gets."

Throttle smiled and lifted his gun back up. "As a gentle mouse, it would be wrong for me to allow anyone who she considers a threat to remain. Now you have two choices, you can leave unharmed or…"

"You can get your tail handed to you." Vinnie yowled, his flares already activated. He laughed his red eyes focused on Jack.

Jack sighed. "We will leave. It is clear you do not want to talk at the moment." With that the mouse turned and climbed into the nearest jeep.

Throttle only relaxed as the sound of the jeeps faded into the distance. Vinnie put his flares away. "Is it just me bros or did they leave too willingly?" He asked.

Throttle sighed. "It is not like father. When he wants something, he stops at nothing to get it. He has something planned and I bet it has something to do with stink face." He answered.

"Yes, exactly. How else do you think they got down here, we all saw their clothes and weaponry it was like some 18th century soldier here on Earth." Charley added. "They clearly don't use or don't have such advanced technology to get down here."

Throttle nodded. "It was a coloured mouse that designed the first bikes and spaced ships. Father banned everything when he realised this, even guns. He said he 'would not touch what has been dirtied by those blasted peasants'. I'm surprised they touched the Plutarkian technology." Throttle explained. He lent at the edge of the table and looked at the floor for a while. His bros and Charley shared concerned glances with each other, before Throttle finally looked up. "Your… Your involved now. You have the right to know, but you might want to sit down." He said hesitantly.

Charley calmly ushered the bros into the room and handed them all a rootbeer. She made tea for herself and then delicately sat on the three piece suite.

Throttle sighed and sat on the armchair, rubbing his hair in frustration. "I was, I think I was eight when it all started. I could be wrong, it feels like forever. I just remember that one day when I was old enough to remember my father took me out to a parade. He probably did it regularly, most likely every year, but this is the only one I remember." He rambled. He took a wig of his rootbeer. "The parade started as usual, it was the pride of the tanned mouse, its army. The soldiers marched in unison saluting and swinging their weapons. It was an impressive sight, the men could handle their swords and daggers without harming their neighbours with skill. The whole atmosphere was of pride."

Vinnie and Modo nodded, understanding as they had been involved in parades like this before. Charley nodded as she had heard her male relatives recount their tales and seen the parades on television.

Throttle smiled taking a quick breather. "But after they came through, it all changed. Behind them, chained up like, like, well I don't know how to describe it." Throttle sighed. "Coloured mice, ranging from white to black were dragged behind the parading army. They had no shoes and only ragged trousers to cover their modesty. They were cut and bleeding but not from the mile long parade walk. When one female couldn't walk anymore, they…" Throttle started shaking but he shook his head as Modo went to move. "…they beat her. Yelling to get up and walk, but she was old and frail. In the end they beat her to death in the street. They unchained her corpse and threw her in a cart that was already towering with bodies. I was disgusted even as a child, the tanned mice, the 'civilised tanned mice' were cheering at the display. My father was yelling the loudest about how they deserved everything they got and it was all for the colour of their fur!" Throttle stood and paced.

Charley was shaking with unshed tears, Vinnie and Modo had their fists clenched. "They'll pay for that." Modo growled his red eyes glowing.

"Its not your fault Throttle, you were young, you couldn't have done a thing." Charley soothed.

"I tried though." Throttle answered. "There was this little girl, only my age at the time, so she was around eight, though she could have been younger. She was carrying this horrible looking thing, it had clearly been a cuddly toy at one time. She dropped it and when she realised she had sobbed. They beat her because of it but she wouldn't move on without it. So I in front of everyone gave it to her." Charley smiled, tears running down her cheeks. "The whole parade froze. Here was a 'superior' mouse touching this 'disgusting toy' and giving it to the 'dirty peasant'. I was punished later for it, but father didn't dare do it in public in front of the 'coloured rodents'. I was beaten black and blue and my father did not feed me for a week. Since that day everyone treated me differently."

"Oh, Throttle." Modo sighed, he moved to hold Throttle but the tanned mouse stepped back.

"I'm not done." Throttle muttered. "My father believed he had starved it out of me but then I went to school." Throttle was visibly shaking. "The mice watched me but I was the 'Prince' so they could not hate me either. At least it worked that way until my essay."

"What essay Throttle?" Vinnie asked leaning forward.

"The school decided we should take a little trip, to the prison. I…" Throttle took another large gulp of rootbeer and stared at the floor. His bros and Charley waited patiently. "…I." But it seemed Throttle could not continue. "The tanned mice had… The prisoners were locked up and it was lunch time, but… the guards ate the food and placed a piece of bread more then an arms length away from the cages. As we walked in, I could see all the mice desperately trying to reach the food." Vinnie had slowly begun to shake with rage. "When they weren't looking I gave one of the mice their bread, hoping it would help. But the moment the guards noticed the bread gone, they beat the mouse and moved the remaining bread further away."

"Oh, Goddesses." Modo whispered.

"The teacher and the other kids were laughing, the guards and them happily ate food in front of them, one girl was sobbing. I think it could have been the same girl but I honestly couldn't tell. I couldn't eat, the others looked at me strangely but I just felt sick." Throttle ranted. "Then the teacher asked for an essay on what we had learned. I was a foolish child, I should have realised from the beginning they would have hated it but instead I wrote about how we were all equal and how cruel we were being to our own kind. They abhorred it. I was outcast, the kids happily bullied me. I was regularly picked to the front of the class to be humiliated. The teachers would verbally rip me to pieces and the students would, in front of the teachers, beat me, scribble and tear up my work. It got so bad that sometimes I would hide between the bins or at the very back of the school during breaks. I had even begged the headmaster to be able to leave earlier or later then the other kids but he had basically said, being beaten is good for you." Throttle snarled.

"All because you helped a little girl and a trapped mouse." Charley asked, her beautiful face marred with tears.

"Why didn't you tell us bro?" Vinnie asked.

"Nothing can changed what has happened." Throttle answered. "When I arrived home, the headmaster had already phoned ahead and told my father of my essay. He…" Throttle swallowed. "He didn't like it and I was… punished. By the age of fourteen I had learned to wake up early and get myself cleaned up before grabbed some bread an fruit. If I was lucky I could get some meat and cakes. Before retreating to the mountains and watching the sun rise, until finally one day I chose to leave." Throttle breathed heavily. "I met Colt while he was on the street, he must have realised I needed help because he taught me all I needed to survive before passing me to the Freedom Fighters."

"And then Stoker passed you to Momma." Modo finished. Throttle nodded. "Damn it, little bro why didn't you tell me." Modo engulfed Throttle into a hug. "It doesn't change who you are, you have always, always been better then those bastards." Modo exclaimed vehemently. Vinnie nodded joining the hug, remaining uncharacteristically silent.

"You're here with us now Throttle, we won't let you go back and neither will Stoker or Modo's Momma." Charley stated. "I bet that even Colt would fight for you." She explained. "Whatever the tanned mice are planning, Throttle. They will be stopped."

"They won't get you bro." Vinnie whispered in his leaders ear. "I won't let them."

"We won't let them." Charley added as she joined the hug. The tanned mice was not able to say anything, he was clearly sobbing into the large grey mouse's neck. Telling his story and remembering how everything had happened was too much for the mouse.

"No we won't." Modo and Vinnie echoed.

**A/N:- Damn, it started out as a rebellious son story and now… well damn… I don't know what to say… **

**As I said above this chapter is really serious and addresses some serious issues. It is not for kids or the faint hearted. I kind of gave away how upsetting the end of the chapter is at the beginning but I didn't want upset readers who didn't know what was going on to give hate filled reviews and block this fic… it might still happen despite these warnings but I've tried to be vague on the issues… I don't think I've gone into a lot of detail… **

**I'd appreciate opinions but please don't hate me!**


	9. We know him better

**We know him better **

**Disclaimer:- I think I don't need to write this anymore, I mean we all know I don't own the biker mice…T.T **

Blue eyes glared emotionlessly down at the human female and mice at his feet. The large tank of a mouse growled at the prisoners lined up and walked down the row analysing them. Jack turned to his son with a smile. "Which one first my boy?"

Throttle smiled lovingly up at his father. "The human female of course. Quite a few of these 'coloured rodents' like her." He sneered.

His father laughed. "Quite right my boy. They are disgrace not only to the tanned mice, but to even think of looking at this… this thing is despicable." He answered glaring down at the human woman.

She quivered at the glare. Her chest nut hair, which were now dirty dreadlocks hanging down her face and obscuring it from view. She was almost naked, the only thing that covered her modesty was ripped fabrics.

Throttle listened to his brothers and brethrens jeer and call her a whore. He himself just smirked as his father grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. At her scream the big grey mouse and the white mouse stood yelling at his father. Throttle stepped forward and punched the white mouse hard. "Do not disrespect my father, peasant!" He snarled kicking the mouse's legs and forcing the mouse to his knees.

The grey mouse lunged for him but Chase lunged forward and tackled the mouse, two other tanned mice raced forward and helped restrain the large mouse. "Don't ever try to harm my brother." Chase growled, wiping himself down. He walked over to Throttle and checked his younger brother over before nodding to Gary and Axel.

Jack smiled at his older son's protective streak before pulling out his dagger. "Now let's see, I'll think I'll start with…" The human female screamed as the King made the first slice. The tanned mice just laughed as she was slaughtered before their eyes. The two rebellious coloured mice screamed and begged just as loud as the female, but Jack just continued.

Throttle smiled as the tanned mice cheered. They had won.

"No!" Throttle sat straight up, panting hard. He gasped as a strong arm tightened trying to pull him back down. Wide-eyed Throttle squirmed, elbowing his unseen assailant in the chest. His attack seem to start everything off. Three people were around him, all touching him and trying to push him onto his back. There was no way he would allow them to move him into a defenceless position, he didn't earn his rank for no reason. His tail whipped around a slender ankle and he tripped the smaller assailant up. He heard a feminine cry and blinked. It sounded familiar.

The other person, obviously male had moved to straddle him, he was ordering the female to do something but what. She was moving but Throttle couldn't focus. Where were his glasses? He couldn't see without them! He tried to grab the white males wrists but the male caught his before he could do anything.

"Throttle!" A very familiar voice yelled, the tanned mouse froze, Modo rarely yelled, if ever. "Damn it Throttle listen to me."

"M…Modo?" Throttle asked, he cursed himself as his voice shook.

"Yes its me bro." Modo's voice returned to normal. The arm round his waist loosened but still insistently pulled to try and get him to lay down. "Telling that story must have opened up some unhealed wounds." The grey mouse's voice muttered. "Come on Bro, your safe, it's just me and Vinnie."

"And Charley too." Vinnie added as the blurry female returned.

Throttle tried to focus his eyes to see if it was the truth. Karbunkle had done something similar when he had taken his eyes, he didn't want it to happen again. To be promised the love of his bros only to find it gone. No, he would wait until he could see, but where were his glasses?

The coloured blur approached, Throttle was weary at first as something came closer and closer to his face. He sighed as familiar metal slid along his fur, his glasses clicked into place and the relays that connected the sensors of the glasses to his brain, connected.

Slowly Charley came into view, she looked anxious and worried. "Throttle, It's okay now, you can see, yes?" She asked nervously.

Throttle nodded, his antenna drawn back. "I hurt you didn't I Charley-girl?" He asked, angry with himself.

"No you didn't Vinnie caught me just in time." Charley answered with a smile. "What happened Throttle what did you see?" She asked soothingly. Throttle hesitated and she just smiled in return. "You don't have to tell me Throttle, I just want to help."

"I just…" Throttle answered. Vinnie and Modo slipped closer holding their bro as he tried to say what was bothering him. "I can't." He muttered.

"It's alright bro. Lay back and rest." Modo whispered and tried again, to pull the mouse back down.

Throttle shook his head, disgusted with himself. He had, it was only a dream, but he had sat back and watched Charley get slaughtered. After all this time, his father had finally affected him. He had watched his friends get killed in a dream and had done nothing.

"Throttle, come on man. Relax." Vinnie yelled, as Throttle struggled to get the big grey mouse to release him. "What is wrong, bro?"

"I can't…" Throttle muttered, and then Charley was in front of him holding his face gently. "I hurt you."

She looked into his eyes for a moment and nodded. "How did you hurt me?" She asked.

"I did nothing." Throttle answered confusing everyone else.

"What? Then how did you hurt her?" Vinnie asked in confusion.

"I…Let me go." Throttle growled but the two mice just tightened their grip.

"What did you dream Throttle?" Charley asked quietly.

"I was… I was watching." Throttle answered.

"Watching? Please…" Charley put her hand up to silence Vinnie and began to think. Throttle said he had hurt her, but then said he was doing nothing but watching. So obviously something happened to her in his dream and his dream self had just watched. But what did this have to do… Charley glanced at Throttle, his antenna were drooped forward and his tail was twisting and twirling trying to escape the grey and white tails holding onto it. Had Throttle dreamed that his father had caught her and hurt her, whilst he just watched. No, Throttle wasn't like that, she had no doubt he would defend her to the death.

"Can you tell me anything else Throttle?" She asked but Throttle remained stubbornly silent. "It was just a dream Throttle, the real you would never hurt me." She added trying to get him to see sense.

"But I hurt you just then." Throttle argued, he looked like he wanted to say more but he didn't.

"Was it to do with your father?" She asked, Throttle tensed and looked away, he had given up struggling long ago, Modo's metal arm was a formidable restraint. "What did he do to me, Throttle?"

"He…" Throttle whispered.

"Jack finds it fun to slaughter females in front of the males. Makes them unstable and easy to fight and kill." Another voice broke in. Charley didn't have a chance to turn round, she was gently pushed to the side and then a creamy brown mouse with dark brown hair took her place. "Look kid, I am not going to lie, it could have happened but it didn't. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"What are you saying Stoker?" Vinnie asked.

Stoker smiled. "When Throttle was a kid, he admitted he was scared that this was all a dream and that he was just like those monsters." He explained sadly. "Was it another of those dreams, kid?" Throttle nodded. "What did I tell you?"

"Not to be stupid, the only way I could be like Jack is if I had neural surgery to remove my common sense." Throttle re-iterated, saying the line off by heart. "You do know that if father heard that he'd be insulted."

"Let him, he deserves nothing less." Stoker replied. "Are you ready to stop this silliness? Look at Charley girl, if Jack was to walk in right now and try to harm her, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't let him get close to her." Throttle snarled.

Stoker smiled. "No you wouldn't so stop feeling sorry for yourself and worrying everyone else. You're the commander, your suppose to set an example. Up and at them soldier!" He ordered.

"Oh?" Throttle muttered. "And your just the epitome of good examples? If I remember rightly it was you who set up that prank on Carbine that year. I think she is still looking for the mouse who did it."

"You going to snitch on me, commander?" Stoker asked teasingly.

"Not on your life." Throttle chuckled, before sighing. "I'm sorry guys."

"What have I told you Throttle? Never say sorry, it undermines your authority!" Stoker said with a wink, "Now ma'am," He said turning to Charley-girl. "I've heard much about you, how about we get to know each other in person?"

"Stoker you pervert, get away from my Sweetheart!" Vinnie yelled.

"Hey now kid, just asking the lady for her company." Stoker smirked, before catching Vinnie as the white mouse charged. Throttle and Modo chuckled as Stoker wiped the floor with the white mouse.

Charley just sat back and watched, she had no idea where Stoker had arrived from, he hadn't even informed the bros. But what he had done was calm Throttle. The mouse was still angry with himself for some reason but he had calmed and was now laughing as Stoker pinned Vinnie to the floor. "Not to make you fell unwelcome." She said earning their attention. "But when did you get here?"

Stoker sighed. "We received news that the tanned mice had sent a group of thirty soldiers to Earth, Jack and his two sons included. Unfortunately we could not send many soldiers but what they did send was a marksman, a survivor and a pranker along with yours truly to make the tanned mice's life hell!" Stoker explained.

"A marksman, a survivor and a pranker." Throttle muttered, before laughing. "Not Colt, Jake and Razor?" He asked, before laughing at Stokers nod. "Oh no! Their going to drive my father nuts! Where are they?"

"They said something about 'protecting their own' and went speeding down the road. I, of course had no idea what they meant…" 'yea, right!' Vinnie intoned… "…so I came to this garage. I am glad I did because I get the honour of meeting the famous Charley-girl!" He said ignoring Vinnie's snorting.

"Something tells me their paying a visit to a particular group of mice." Modo muttered, then chuckled.

It wasn't until much later that three new bikers sped into the garage, they all wore similar clothes, jeans with a shirt and a jacket. Again these mice were so muscular and tall that the clothes did nothing to hide their abs and muscles. Charley just stared wondering if this was heaven. She was surrounded by seven tall, muscular mice. Not an ounce of fat on any of them. Damn those Martian females were lucky.

Throttle looked up from his bike and had immediately laughed and moved to meet the left biker. The black mouse held Throttle and stared for a moment. "Time on Earth has been good for you, kid." He said and then the two were hugging.

Throttle chuckled. "I missed you to Colt." He turned to see Charley. "Charley-girl, this here is Colt, a good friend of mine." Charley snapped out of her dream world and stared at the black mouse, who was a head taller than Throttle.

Colt stepped forward and shook her hand. "You always get the pretty ones, kid."

"Hey, leave the girl alone." Vinnie stated moving forward and to Charley's rescue.

Charley just chuckled. "Leave it alone Vincent. It's a pleasure to meet you Colt."

A dark brown mouse with black hair smiled at her and introduce himself. He was the same height as his friend. "Hello little lady, my name is Razor and my friend here is Jake."

Jake was the last remaining mouse, with soft brown fur and with cream coloured hair. "How are you doing ma'am." He muttered, smiling gently down at her.

"Okay, introductions are over, what did you three do?" Stoker demanded. The three looked innocently at each other. "Don't try to act dumb with me, what did you do and why didn't you include me?"

"We changed the water to dye." Colt answered. "The dye will last for at least six weeks! Let's see how the superior tanned mice act works now." He chuckled.

Throttle couldn't help himself, just imagining his colour idealistic father a different colour made him burst out laughing. "I can't wait to see this." He managed to gasp out in between his laughter.

"Changing the dye in the water shouldn't have taken this long. Come on boys, spill." Charley demanded, barely able to keep a smile off her face at the image of a laughing Throttle and a coloured father.

"We replaced every label, sign and number plate with multicoloured labels, signs and number plates. Wherever they look, be it the bathroom, the office or their quarters, there will be coloured labels." Razor replied.

"I've made it so that they can't retreat to their quarters, the whole place will be locked down tomorrow lunch time. They'll have no choice but remain in the lobby or go out, either way they'll be in the public eye." Jake added.

"And as a final gift to you, Throttle, we've decided to turn your father… drum roll please…." Razor demanded. Everyone just waited. Razor sighed. "…no one likes suspense any more." He muttered.

"Razor!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay, okay…" Razor sighed. "Tomorrow, your father will be…MULTICOLOURED!" Razor could only grin as Throttle, who had calmed from his last fit of laughter, burst out into more laughter. "We've set up cameras everywhere to record, so not only will we have blackmail, but we will have entertainment!"

Vinnie was the only one who wasn't laughing. "So your using the same thing you did to me?" He asked. Razor nodded and chuckled as he dodged the mouse.

Modo pulled Vinnie back. "Give it a rest bro, we've got plans to make." He said, smiling as Throttle wiped his eyes. He had been laughing do hard, he had almost cried.

Stoker chuckled. "Okay guys, I want them in the streets to be seen by everyone. Not just on camera, let's humiliate them. Throttle, you, Vinnie and Modo are going to bring down the tower. Jake, I want you, Colt and Razor to record and then broadcast it to all the Martian mice. Charley and me, will sit back and enjoy the show. Does everyone agree?" Stoker asked. Everyone nodded with a smile. "Alright then, Throttle come with me, we need to chat." He ordered. Throttle walked into the guest room, that Stoker pointed out. "We won't be coming back out. Please don't disturb us." With that he walked in and closed the door.

Charley blinked. "What are they doing in there?" She muttered to herself staring at the closed door.

"Sometimes Throttle doesn't listen to his friends, so Stoker tends to snap Throttle out of his depression." Vinnie muttered. "Stoker somehow has an effect on Throttle, I guess Throttle sees him as a saviour or something, because whenever Throttle won't speak to me and Modo, Stoker can get him to talk." He explained. "Tomorrow morning, Throttle will come out as right as rain. He just needs someone to knock some sense into him."

"What do you mean?" Charley asked.

Vinnie sighed and lead her into another room. "He thinks we don't know and until he says otherwise we stay quiet. Sometimes he has dreams or thoughts where he imagines what it would have been like if he hadn't helped that girl and became one of them." He explained.

"He is nothing like them." Charley exclaimed stubbornly.

"Yes, we know. But sometimes Throttle needs that knocked into his head." Vinnie answered. "In fact this morning was the first serious case in a long while, he was so upset that his dream self could harm you he tried to move away from you, thinking he would turn into that monster."

"He wouldn't."

Vinnie smiled. "No, he wouldn't but sometimes we know him better then he knows himself."

**A/N:- You've got to wonder if Throttle hadn't helped that girl and those prisoners, if his father hadn't taken him to the parade or he hadn't gone to the prison. Would he be the same Throttle? I guarantee that if the tanned mice had taken the time to listen and teach him, Throttle could have been different. But then he wouldn't be our Throttle would he?**

**I bet your all imagining that prank and looking forward to the next chapter. I know I am XD. **


	10. Oh dear

**Oh dear…**

**This chapter is a bit funny, it is not really 1st**** person and it's not really 3****rd**** person, but it is mostly in Jack Thylek's point of view. Jack is really angry individual and I have no doubt that he would blame Throttle for his misgivings first. Damn, if I did own Throttle, I'd make him real just to hug him as I write this…**

Whoever did this was going to pay! Jack snarled as he stepped out of the shower. The supposedly clear water had come out as a river of multicoloured dye, his handsome fur was now ruined by the disgusting coloured dye. First he was going to take Limburger in hand about the security and then he was going to deal with the hooligans that had done this. He had no doubt his wayward son had some part in this. The kid needed a spanking, if he just did as he was told, none of this would have happened. Even as an adult, the brat was spoiling everything.

If only the boy had listened to his words. Anya, his kids mother, had been compassionate too, yet she had accepted the ways of their people. If only she had not died giving birth to the little one, perhaps she would have had better success with the boy. It seemed as if Throttle deliberately ignored his teachings, why couldn't the boy see the truth, why was he so deluded.

Jack sighed. It seemed that he could not persuade Throttle to join him, this tantrum had proven it, the brat needed to be put back in his place and taught proper society rules. Sighing heavily, Jack tried the tap water, but it seemed the whole water system was full of dye. Growling lowly, he slipped on his uniform and with his harshest glare, walked out of his quarters. He blinked at the sound of his lock, clicking into place. He turned back to his door and typed in his code, jiggling the handle. The door was locked firmly. Was this what his little rogue wanted, to publicly humiliate him?

"Father!" Jack turned and snarled as he took in his two son's appearances, Axel's fur was a post box red and Gary's was a florescent green. "Who did this?" Gary demanded his hand firmly on the handle of his sword. Axel already had daggers in hand, anger and fury clearly visible on his face.

"Your spoilt brother, that's who. He decided to throw a childish tantrum at our visit and publicly humiliate us." Jack snapped angrily. "Get everyone ready after I speak to Limburger, we are going to get my son back."

"There is no need." A goon shouted as he skidded to a halt near them. The three tall, tanned mice sneered down at the disgusting human. "The biker mice are already in the building." A yowl confirmed it as a red bike sped past them, the three mice and one human blinked barely registering the tip of a white tail disappearing around the wall. The human gulped. "He is heading right for Limburger's office!" He cried and quickly raced down the hallway.

Jack easily sped past the stumbling human, his powerful legs carrying him into the large, grand office. He skid to a halt as he took in the scene. His son had Limburger by the back of the fishes neck, he was talking quietly, his voice never rising, but Limburger was quivering in fear. Pathetic fish, great species in the galaxy huh? "Boy." Jack growled warningly, pathetic or not the fish was their only way home, he would not allow his son to continue his rebellion. "Put the fish down."

As expected Throttle stopped talking and turned to look at his father. Jack inwardly smirked at the look of shock and slight fear that the boy had on his face, but it vanished as Throttle saw them. His boy was chuckling, so he did have something to do with this. That's it boy, keep laughing, but when I get hold of you…

"Did you know about this?" Axel demanded from his right, breaking his chain of thought.

Throttle didn't answer but his white friend did. "Yes we knew about it, I have to say Colt has done a good job." The white mouse chuckled then smirked at Throttle.

"Colt?" Gary asked.

"Yes a friend of ours." The white mouse answered with a grin, he turned to Throttle, "Job done, boss man."

Throttle chuckled and glanced at Limburger. "Seems I have to cut this meeting short." He dropped the fish back onto his seat, before climbing back onto his black bike. "Let's rock…"

"And Ride!" The grey and white mouse finished as all three jumped out the broken window.

Jack snarled angrily. "Get me the rest of the army. Now!" He yelled to Gary. "As for you, Limburger, we are going to have a long conversation about your bad security." He drawled moving closer to the trembling fish.

Limburger was more then a trembling wreck when Jack left him, if he thought his wayward son was trouble, he had underestimated Jack. The great tank of a mouse took in his warriors, smirking as he realised he would have his son returned to him this time. "Find my son and return him to me, in one piece. I don't care if you have to kill anyone in your path, but you will bring Throttle back to me. Gary, Axel I want my son in one piece, you hear me, we do not hurt our own, even if the boy has gone out of his way to hurt us."

"We will bring him back safe." Gary answered stoically. Jack nodded and stood out their way. Gary climbed into the front seat. "Alright soldiers, you heard his orders, let's get going." He ordered. Jack smiled as the convoy of jeeps disappeared onto the streets. Now, whilst his older sons collected the youngest, the remaining soldiers and himself would prepare for the return trip. This time Throttle would return home away from the adolescent hooligans he had paired himself up with.

It was many hours later that Jack stood by the transported with the last ten soldiers. They had been waiting patiently for a long time, most were cleaning their weapons but one or two were tossing daggers and catching them by the blades. Jack just stood to attention staring unseeingly at the annoyed fish. Limburger would be glad to see the back of them, but the convoy had not yet returned and it was making the smelly fish agitated.

Jack was considering murder, when Axel finally walked into the room with a nod. The group of mice walked in with Gary in the centre, in his arms was an unconscious Throttle. Jack frowned at the blood staining his sons beautiful fur. "I thought I said bring him back safely." He snarled at his son.

Axel nodded. "Unfortunately he put up a really good fight, he moved fast and we had to use a lot more force, but they are not in any vital places and we healed the majority before returning." He explained. "If we are going to leave, we better leave soon, Throttle has been fidgeting, he will no doubt wake up soon." Axel added.

With a nod to acknowledge Axel, Jack scooped his youngest son out of Gary's arms and cradled his boy to his large chest. "Let's go home."

**A/N:- oh no Jack's got hold of Throttle… O.O **


	11. Just hold on

**Just hold on**

**I shocked you with the last chapter didn't I. All will be explained with time. I'm sorry Reba McEntire but you're song was just too amazing to not add in this story. Guys, listen to You're gonna be by Reba McEntire, it is amazing and also listen to Consider me gone and Strange. She is an amazing singer! I claim no rights to her song, I make no money from using it, I just love it.**

Instincts were blaring, Throttle immediately faked sleep as he tried to work out what had happened. Why were his instincts screaming at him to run, after all he was just… Throttle froze, now he remembered.

The bros had just returned to Charley's garage and Vinnie was preparing to wirelessly detonate the bombs he had planted in the Limburger tower. They were all laughing and joking, Stoker was sitting in front of the screens preparing for the show the other three bikers were filming. Vinnie was in the kitchen with Modo drinking Rootbeers in celebration. Throttle, well he was stood by his lady out in the front watching the skyline, his enhanced glasses easily locating and zooming in on the Limburger tower.

Because his vision was focused on the tower he barely registered the vehicles approaching, but Stoker spotted them on the screen and sounded the alert but it was too late for Throttle, he was out in the open. He gasped as something sharp hit him in the chest. It took him a few vital seconds for his glasses to zoom back out, he looked down and noticed the empty syringe hanging off his body. Growling he pulled it out and threw it to the side. He looked up in time to see an army of multicoloured soldiers charging right for him. Snarling he pulled his gun out of its holster and aimed.

"Wow! They made it hear fast!" Vinnie cried out lighting his flares and then the foolish mouse went charging into the soldiers easily taking out four in one hit. Modo hit one with his metal arm, the other mouse went flying taking out two others as he landed. Throttle quickly hit one in the face, kicking another before shooting a third in the stomach.

Stoker came running through and quickly herded Charley into an office. Throttle nodded as he disappeared behind the door. Stoker would protect their girl. Now to get rid of invited guests. Or so Throttle had hoped, he had woven in and out taking them down, Vinnie was charging in and causing them to fall, like the human game, dominoes. Modo was easily beating three others. Throttle quickly noticed the soldiers getting up and blocking the bros path to each other, gradually separating them. He instantly called out and ordered for them to rejoin. Vinnie and Modo easily reached each other, it turned out the majority of the soldiers were heading for him.

Throttle had executed a graceful back flip avoiding an attack from the only mouse behind him, but now between his bros stood a small army of mice who had every intention of catching him. Vinnie and Modo had instantly called for back up and had attacked the nearest mice and Throttle had started taking down anyone who approached.

But he had been struck by another syringe. He frowned as whatever was in the syringe started to take effect. His glasses they were flashing on and off. Whatever the drug was it was trying to force him to sleep and as a side effect, it was turning off his glasses. Luckily, his hearing was still in top form, he easily heard the approach of more soldiers and acted swiftly taking them down. He was hit again with another syringe and he could hear someone getting annoyed as he continued to stand. He felt himself sway for a second, before he shook his head and focused. Everything felt and sounded weird, the drug was overloading his system, he cried out as he was struck, the blade went deep but the mouse who had struck quickly pulled it out and went to grab him. He moved away and fought again but to Throttle it felt more like he was sluggishly moving and being struck over and over again. He shook as another syringe hit him and this time he could not fight it, he felt darkness enclose around him and try as he might he could not prevent himself from blacking out.

Now Throttle knew, his bros had not succeeded and he was in his fathers clutches. Oh damn. His body and senses were too sluggish, the dose they'd injected was too high for him to use his senses to their dullest effect.

"Damn this dye just won't come off." A voice snarled. Throttle mentally froze, the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't get his mind to work. "Whatever it is, it is either permanent or long lasting! What are you laughing at, at least your post box red, your colour suits you Axel, but I am not green." Gary, Throttle thought. That's his name.

"Quit complaining you two, our brother has returned and that is more important." Throttle mentally froze again. Who was this? He hadn't heard this voice before. 'our brother', could it be Chase? "Has he awoken yet?" The new mouse asked.

"No, the dose that we had to use is too high, even if he does awake now, I guarantee he would be very sluggish." Another voice answered. So there was someone with him, Throttle thought. He was sure he knew who it was, but he couldn't bring himself to care, this bed was just too comfy. He'd rather sleep.

"You're dismissed." Gary stated. Footsteps echoed down the hallway and disappeared and then one of his brother made a sick sound. "Why did father leave him with our baby brother? I've heard rumours of what he's done to Throttle and I don't like them."

"That is not important, Father has permitted us to move him to his old room but before we do that we have to give him a check over for any weapons or anything note worthy." Chase answered.

Throttle was bought back from he darkness and gentle fingers rubbed the sensitive nodes by his ears, wait he was missing something important. What was it? "What about those nodes by his ears?" Axel asked.

"Apparently the glasses he wore were somehow attached to the nodes, the doctor analysed his eyes and said they've been removed and then replaced with cheap metal ones. He has lost his baby blue eyes." Gary answered sadly. Throttle barely kept from frowning, he would have jumped up and demanded his glasses back, but the drugs were keeping him sedated.

"I guess it was those scientists of the Plutarkians." Chase muttered. Strong fingers carefully slid over Throttle's body checking almost every crack and crevice. If Throttle had been capable of it he would have jumped up in offence, but he was vulnerable and unable to fight back. "He's clear, father must have searched and removed them all, but wanted it double checked."

Axel snorted. "It's obvious he wants you to become just like him. I bet he plans to sell our little brother off to his most loyal soldier, no matter the age or our little brothers sexual orientation." Throttle twitched slightly as protective hands lifted him up, he was jostled until his head was laying against his brothers chest, his hands sleepily clinging to his brothers uniform, his brother held him bridal style. The three brothers were quiet. "Throttle little bro, are you awake?" So they caught his little twitch, Throttle thought, that was bad news, but why was it bad news, he frowned before remembering he would want to escape as soon as this drug wore off.

"How are you feeling?" Sleepy. Throttle childishly thought. He was struggling to keep two thoughts together. "What did they give you?"

"Are you sure that this sedative is alright? It should have worn off ages ago."

"Throttle did have four doses."

"Well that might explain it but I'm worried, what if it causes permanent damage. Throttle doesn't deserve this, he was a proud warrior he shouldn't be turned into a sleepy babe."

"Give me a moment to check his medical records." Throttle eagerly excepted the silence hoping to slip back into sleep but Chase quickly interrupted. "The stupid moronic doctor has decided to let the overdose work itself out of its system rather then injecting the antidote. It says here, he is hoping the side effects make the stubborn mouse more agreeable." Chase growled.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Father is planning something that he needs Throttle weak minded and willed for. I'll get the antidote." Chase responded.

Throttle mentally sighed in sleepy annoyance as Gary and Axel started talking to him as Chase searched for the antidote. They were talking about. Wait, he did not have a teddy bear, he never had one. What on Mars were they talking about. Goddesses they were making this crap up! Throttle's ear twitched as Chase went quiet. Where was he? Gary chuckled at something bringing Throttle's attention back to him. "Axel quickly picked you up as Chase went sliding down the floor, you were giggling whilst you nibbled on your teddy bears ear, it has lost its fur as you'd had it since you were a babe. You always sucked then nibbled on the particular ear, we had no idea why." Throttle flinched at a sharp pain in his arm, it disappeared as quickly as it came. But then they were moving. Axel was chuckling, his chest rumbling against Throttles body. Gary just continued. "I remember this one time that Chase took your toy to wash it, you had sat in front to the cleaner with big watery eyes until your mouse came out, but the chase pegged it up to dry. Somehow you'd climbed the cupboards and shelves, pulling down the washing line to get your bear. Luckily the washing soap Chase had used wasn't dangerous as its ear was back in your mouth before any of us could blink." The three brothers chuckled.

"I remember your first bath." Axel said after a while. "Well not your first bath but the first one you were old enough to leave sitting independently whilst I collected the cleaners. I'd filled you a small tub full of bubbles, and you were really excited gurgling happily with a pacifier in you mouth. Your mouse bear was sitting on the shelf nearby and you were laughing as you threw bubbles and water at the mouse. Unfortunately you decided to wet everything in sight including me, but splashing your arms up and down excitedly. I had to clean the whole room." Throttle flushed, divided with embarrassment and amusement.

"I remember your first birthday. Everyone was gathered around. You'd been working out how to crawl for quite a bit of time earlier, but your first birthday was special. We all noticed you'd gone missing and were calling out to you when you appeared. You had your pacifier in you mouth, giggling happily and you were standing on your own two feet for the first time, your legs were wobbling a bit and your were holding onto the side of the chair. We were all absolutely amazed. Then father bent down cooing at you the whole time and you walked into his arms. Father was so proud he was crying." Chase added his own memories.

"I remember when you were a little child, you were allowed outside the house for the first time, he's put some fences up to prevent you walking out into the open and endanger yourself. But when did that stop you. You'd slipped past the fences and were attacked by a sabre tooth squid. Father was so worried, when he found you and saw you alive he broke down and cried. He killed all the sabre tooth squid nearby to protect you from them." Gary added.

"Now look at him." Axel muttered.

"Axel!"

"What, we all know the truth, I don't know what happened but he ahs changed. Even to us." Axel stated.

Throttle frowned, the sedative was beginning to wear off. He managed to open his eyes a little, but everything was blurry. So their father wasn't so bad? He found that hard to believe. They were taking him to his father and he had no doubt that father had several hundred things to say to Throttle about leaving and everything else.

"I remember a song father used to sing." Chase muttered and he started humming, then singing softly.

"6lbs and 9oz.

lookin' up at me

Like I have all the answers

I hope I have the ones you need

I've never really done this,

now I know what scared is

Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong

Other times I'll let you just find out on your own

But that's when you'll be growin',

And the whole time I'll be knowin

CHORUS:

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase

You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay

Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there

You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good

We just have to believe things work out like they should

Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me

You're gonna be I'm afraid you'll have to suffer throughsome of my mistakes

Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes

What it takes to know the difference

Between getting by and livin'

'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way

Just know you'll have to live with all the choices that you make

So make sure you're always givin' waymore than you're takin' CHORUS

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase

You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay

Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there

You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good

We just have to believe things work out like they should

Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me

You're gonna be Someone's everything

You're gonna seeJust what you are to me

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase

We just have to believe things work out like they should

Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me

You're gonna beAlways loved by me." Chase finished the song.

"Father must have forgotten the song." Axel muttered. Throttle frowned, he'd heard that song before but he didn't remember anyone singing it. "But we used to sing it to you during the night when you could not sleep." He held Throttle tighter. Throttle blinked sleepily as Axel's voice reached his ear. "Just hold on Throttle. Trust us." And Throttle did.

**A/N:- Got an idea where this is going yet XD. Hmmm…. I'll try not to add anymore twists… **

…

…

**Don't believe me do you XD. **


	12. Not Like You

**Not Like You**

**I'm not going to give anything away, I'm just going to re-warn you all that this is about racism, abuse and killing. Sensitive viewers may dislike this, but I guess you guys knew that from the beginning, I doubt a new reader is going to read this chapter first without reading the rest of the story. **

**Please Enjoy.**

Throttle held back a smile, his strength was returning, in a few moments he would be able to stand on his own. His glasses had been returned earlier as they'd passed his fathers office, allowing him to see where they were going. The mountain, his old haven. He had demanded to be let down, back onto his feet a while back, but Axel would not let him go until he could stand without his knees shaking. Chase had received a call and he was now leading them up the mountain that used to be Throttle's haven. He could see a legionary of multi-coloured mice with some tanned. They were all gathered around a larger silhouette of a mouse. With a sigh Throttle pushed at his brothers arms, Axel let him down but held onto him firmly until he was sure Throttle could stand.

Throttle smirked as Chase slid on an unstable rock. "Amateurs." He muttered, having scaled the mountain for almost all his childhood, he easily scaled the wall leaving his brothers to scrabble up the mountain after him.

As they reached the top, everyone turned to observe the newcomers, but mostly him. Many looked at him in awe, after all he had held off the drugs until the fourth syringe. Some were looking annoyed, they had covered as much fur as possible to hide the colours. The ones who had remained on Mars and therefore dye free were torn between amusement, amazement and annoyance. The good doctor and his father were glaring at his brothers, obviously they were expecting a drugged Throttle, only for him to walk into their midst as if nothing had happened.

"Throttle." His father greeted.

"Old man." Throttle answered, his father growled in warning, Throttle just smirked.

"We've been discussing your punishment." His father continued on with a sneer.

"Punishment?" Throttle butted in with a smile as his father growled again. "Punishment for what?"

"You defied our ways, helped unworthy prisoners, disobeyed a direct order, undermined myself and the tanned mice in front of the peasants, ran away to join the 'Freedom Fighters', have been living with coloured mice since you've left and associated with scum even worse then coloured mice, humans." Jack snarled. "I wish we could, but we can not insure your loyalty, but we can insure that you remain in this compound for the rest of you life."

"Oh." Throttle added, interested in what crap his father would spew next.

"I can marry you off to a loyal soldier and…" Jack growled as Throttle's laughter interrupted him. The lithe mouse chuckled for a good five minutes before finally stopping to breathe. "What do you find so funny, son." Jack asked, emphasising 'son'.

"Everything." Throttle answered. "First off, 'your' ways suck," Throttle started, emphasising 'your'. "Secondly one of the prisoners was a small girl, a child, she had done no harm. Being the murderer you are, you allowed an innocent child to die because of your racist opinions." Jack opened his mouth to stop Throttle, but the commander didn't give him a chance to speak. " Thirdly, I joined the Freedom Fighters to stop this planet being destroyed, which is a better occupation then killing for the sake of killing and I'll have you know that humans can be the most amazing, loyal and greatest allies and friends a mouse can have." Throttle argued. "As for marrying me, not going to happen."

"Why not?" Jack growled.

"Because your too much of a coward." Throttle answered. "Are you going to delegate the job to one of your goons. How about you face me like a man for once, instead of hiding behind your titles, laws and goons. Huh?" Throttle challenged.

"What would I get for fighting you?" Jack asked.

Throttle smirked. "I'm the commander of the Freedom Fighters." Throttle explained chuckling at their gasps. "What you didn't know? Surely you've heard of the Biker mice."

"Yes we've heard of them, bane of the enemies of the Freedom Fighters. They always stop the enemies, no matter if their outnumbered or an inch away from death." Chase muttered from behind him.

"I am the leader of the biker mice." Throttle answered with a smirk. "The bane of every enemy in existence." He added. "If you win, I'll let you have my skills as the best rider and bike mechanic of our kind. Only one person can care for bikes better than me and that's my human friend." Throttle explained.

"And if you win." Jack asked.

"You stop killing the coloured mice, instead separate yourself from them." Throttle answered quickly. "That means you also release the prisoners, free them and take them back to their homes."

"How does that guarantee our safety as a society, boy?" Jack asked.

"I'll speak on your behalf." Throttle answered.

Jack seemed to think about it. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you want?"

Throttle sighed. "I joined the Freedom Fighters to protect this world and the Martian Mice that lived on it, that's my job, once those prisoners and the mice you keep murdering are safe, my duty is then to protect…" Throttle paused. "You. The Freedom Fighter laws are that all mice are equal and all mice should be safe. It would be my duty to protect even you." He explained.

"So if you lose, we get your technological and riding skills. If I lose, we release all coloured mice and never hunt for coloured mice again, we get protected by you from the coloured mice and their laws." Jack asked, defining their agreement.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." Throttle answered.

"With weapons or without?" Jack asked.

"Without." Throttle answered. He noticed Jack smirking. His father underestimated him because he was so small compared to the tank. But in this instance his fathers size might just be his downfall."

Jack glanced at his soldiers, Throttle was surprised everyone had nodded. Perhaps they were looking forward to watching him getting beat up by his father. Wait, they had already started betting. They were divided by size and skill. His brothers had chosen to bet upon him, they apparently had faith in his flexibility, no surprise if the story about him climbing the kitchen and washing line were true.

The soldiers stepped back until the Cliffside was clear, they leant against the walls of the mountain eagerly anticipating the fight.

Jack smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this boy?" He asked, Throttle stifled a chuckle. The man was already over confident.

"I'm sure." Throttle answered with a smile.

Jack chuckled as they slowly circled each other. Throttle hid the smirk and began to act. He moved his tail, ears and antenna, replicating the twitch of nervousness. He mentally chuckled as his fathers tail swished eagerly falling for Throttle's act. Jack decided to end the fight quickly, he charged up to Throttle prepared to punch his son across the platform. Throttle stayed slow, pretending that he was unsure until the last second, he gripped his fathers forearms, flipping over the top of his fathers head to land back to back with the mouse. He forward rolled out of range of his fathers tail.

Stretching up to his full height, Throttle chuckled. "You'll have to try harder then that." He stated, his glasses flashing as he tilted his head.

Jack smiled. "I should have known better, after all not just anyone makes commander." He answered in humour, Throttle blinked, was that pride as well. No, it must be his mistake, emotions were incredibly hard to see. "I won't under-estimate you this time, son."

Throttle smiled. He moved forward to hit his father, but the man anticipated the move and retaliated, Throttle ducked and rolled to the side, avoiding the swipe. His tail wrapped around his dad's knee. With a strong tug, his father fell onto his back.

Jack got up and chuckled, Throttle smirked. His father knew his moves were acrobatic, the man figured he could anticipate his sons moves. But Throttle had a few more 'tricks up his sleeve', he smirked as he thought of the human phrase. He allowed his father to get close enough to punch him, but as his father went to do just that, he leant back into another back flip, this time however his foot struck his father in the chin, he wrapped his tail around the mans wrist. As his father fell, he groaned as Throttle slammed his full weight into the mans chest before cart-wheeling over the mans head and a good metre of two away.

His father quickly jumped up and moved to punch Throttle, this time the strike was sure to hit, his fist was moving in a downward motion, meaning Throttle would not be able to dodge. But Throttle easily gripped his fathers wrist, holding a pressure point. Jack gasped as used his other hand to try to remove his son's grip but Throttle anticipated that, he swiftly moved so that he held his fathers arm behind his back. Jack moved to twirl around and strike, but Throttle quickly and with more power then his size suggested kicked the larger man in the back, the man stumbled forward. He turned to deliver a kick to throttle but his son was faster. Jack groaned as he fell, He cried out as the cliff floor disappeared, he grabbed desperately at the edge of the cliff-side.

Throttle stepped forward looking down at his father and abuser, frowning.

Jack smiled the smile of someone who was looking at his murderer or about to meet his death. "Going to let me fall, boy." He asked, the silence was eerie. The soldiers behind them were obviously too shocked to help or were waiting for the drama to play out.

Throttle sighed. "I don't want to save your life." He muttered.

Jack gasped as his large weight made his grip weak, he slipped and cried out expecting to die, but a tight band wrapped around his wrist. He looked up, Throttle, his son had wrapped his tail around his fathers wrist. It was clear the boy was in agony, his father was massive. A Martian tail could hold at least two grown human men, but Jack knew he was at least the size of three full grown men, his stronger Martian bones and muscles outweighing a human. Yet here he was, his little boy, holding his massive father with his own tail. How could Throttle do this after all he'd done to the boy?

Throttle gasped in pain. "If I let you fall, I'll be just like you, a murderer. I won't turn out like you, I won't be a murderer." Throttle explained vehemently.

"If you let me fall, you won't be responsible, I'm too heavy." Jack explained, feeling centuries older as he contemplated forcing Throttle to let go, then to drag his youngest son down with him. "Why endanger your life with mine?"

Throttle's tail tightened. "Because you may be a murderer." Jack frowned sadly, hating how his youngest son was calling him a murderer, was that all he was to the boy? Is that how he made his son see him? Throttle interrupted his self-pity. "But your, your also my father." Throttle added. Jack looked up into his boys face in shock. "Admittedly not much of a father. But your still my old man." Throttle explained, he was looking at his father with a divided expression, he hated his father but he couldn't kill his old man for love of his family, no matter how messed up they were. Jack didn't care less. Maybe, just maybe he had a second chance to be the good father, perhaps Jack was wrong all along. Perhaps having a son with the coloured mice as an ally was beneficial and perhaps having his son happy was more important.

Jack frowned in determination, he had to get his weight off his sons tail before he did anymore damage. "I'm going to swing Throttle and try to grab the wall, I'll try to be quick." Jack explained, knowing it would be painful for his son. Jack swung and gripped a crevice tight. Throttle had cried out as he'd swung and it helped shake the mice out of their shock. Axel, Gary and Chase immediately raced forward. Gary leant over and gripped his fathers other hand, whilst Axel gripped the forearm of the arm gripping the wall. Chase wrapped around Throttled lowering his tail down to wrap around Throttle's tail and his fathers wrist.

"Get over here and help!" Chase ordered. The soldiers raced forward and immediately gripped a brother each and pulled. Even with ten mice pulling, it took twenty minutes to safely pull up the big man. Throttle lay exhausted in his older brothers arms panting. The soldiers, Gary and Axel were sat or bent over panting at the exertion. Jack he lay on his back, panting and looking slightly bewildered.

"Throttle?" Jack called. Throttle stood on shaky legs, his tail was sore and stiff, his waist was sore from the strong grip his older brother had on him, Jack had almost pulled them all down at one point. Once Throttle was in his vision, Jack smiled. "Can you get in contact with Stoker?" He asked.

Throttle smiled. "My communicator was on my tool belt, take me to that and I can call them."

Jack nodded. "First, we need to talk."

Throttle nodded. "Yes, we do."

"Once I catch my breath, we'll go back to my office." Jack answered. His son just nodded once more and moved to lean against the mountain wall. His son had already calmed himself from the previous exertion. Axel, Gary and Chase were looking at Throttle and himself with a smile and a lot of pride.

Chase moved forward to sit by his father. "Throttle was an incredible person dad, not many would do what Throttle has done. What you did all those years ago was wrong father and you have a chance to make it right." He explained quietly, out of earshot of everyone else. "Fix this family, father." He demanded before he moved away.

Jack frowned, his son had no right to order him about, he was his prodigy, one day he'd be his successor but that was not for a long time. But his son was right, he had to fix this mess.

**A/N:- Okay guys what do you think… you might recognise part of the scene XD I was watching the Thunderbirds movie earlier. *grins* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is not the end, I have quite a few more chapters to go through yet. **


	13. Spy

**Spy**

**Warning:- There is talk of killing and racism within this chapter, as there is in the majority of the chapters within this story. **

**Summary:- Throttle is now with his father and brothers, he has agreed to talk with his father. How will it go? **

Throttle wasn't sure what to expect when he followed his father to his office but this was not it. He was sure that the room would be a miniature fortress with top secret documents. The top secret documents were there but the room was wide open. It had a large window, the size of the wall it was situated. The glow of the sun made the room glow a beautiful white. But the biggest difference was what was in the room, yes the filing cabinets, desk and chair was there but so was something else. All around the room were pictures of them, when they were a family. In most of the pictures was mother and father, standing over his three older brothers, whilst he was in their arms. What surprised Throttle most of all was the picture of him in his school uniform, but Throttle knew he never posed for that photo, his favouritism of coloured mice had shown up by then and then there were his certificates that he was sure were lost or torn up by the teachers, framed and hung up on the wall. If his father hated him so, why were all of his things here?

Mentally shaking the thoughts off he turned back to his father and carefully sat where Jack had pointed. His brothers took seats around him, whilst his father stood and looked out the window. Throttle leaned back and crossed his legs, he rested his head on his inter-twined fingers and waited.

Jack sighed at his thoughts before turning to him, "Throttle, there is much to talk about."

"Yes there is, but before that, please hand me my communicator." Throttle asked politely. Jack seemed to frown, Throttle guessed it was because the large man wasn't in control this time, his father opened the filing cabinet and pulled out Throttle's belt. Throttle sighed with relief as he fixed his belt back in place. He pulled out his communicator and fiddled with the dial. "This is Commander Throttle calling General Stoker." Throttle waited for a moment. "Stoker, are you there?"

"Hey Throttle, are you alright? What is your position?" Stoker demanded, Throttle smiled relieved to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey Teach, I am in the tanned mice city and in full health." Throttle explained.

"Can you get away?" Stoker demanded. The old man could pretend all he liked that it wasn't true, but Throttle could hear the worry in his voice.

"No teach, I'm not leaving."

"What!" Stoker demanded angrily.

"How soon can you get to Mars?" Throttle asked.

"We already are. Your bros and Charley were not going to sit by and do nothing, the moment they realised you'd gone, the demanded to return. We've left suitable replacements on Earth in your place. I think Razor, Colt and Jake will keep Limburger busy." Stoker stated with a chuckle before becoming serious again. "Do you need back up?"

"That's a negative General, I have a potential alliance with the tanned mice colony, I can do most of the negotiations but it would be better if there was a higher authority than me, as General your represent the Freedom Fighters."

"You want me to negotiate." Stoker asked, it was clear he was not impressed.

"Yes, the tanned mice will not attack as long as you do not. I will meet you on the North Ridge in four hours, can you make it?" He asked.

"Yes, Commander, we can make it. See you then." Stoker stated and turned off his communicator. Throttle chuckled in amusement, Stoker was not very happy with the situation.

He put his communicator away and looked up at his father. "Okay, you have my full attention." He stated.

Jack smiled and took his own seat. He seemed to think of how to start. "I suppose the first thing we ought to do before anything else is to try and resolve this feud between us." He thought out loud.

Throttle sighed. "It was never a feud, I was outnumbered from the word go, but I suppose in a way that was good." His audience gasped, his father went to speak but Throttle continued. "If you had treated me better and taught me the 'right way'," Throttle snorted at this. "I would be like you, instead I ran away and joined the Freedom Fighters." He thought for a second before looking at his fathers face. "You should never have allied with Limburger. The Plutarkians have only one thing on their mind and that is profits. They go from world to world destroying each race and plundering the planets until all that's left is a barren rock. It wouldn't matter to them that an 'ally' was on the planet, they will destroy you too if it meant getting what they want."

Jack frowned and leaned back, but it was Axel that spoke. "How does plundering other planets help the Plutarkians?"

"They have used all their natural resources." Throttle explained. "I don't know how or when it started, but I guess that certain individuals were willing to pay a lot for natural resources from another world. Now every Plutarkian is involved, all eager to outdo each other. I very much doubt that Mars was the first planet to suffer and I can only guess about the races that inhabited the other planets, they are most likely dead, or surviving in small pockets." Throttle guessed sadly, before turning hard eyes onto his father. "I won't lie, there is always a chance we will lose and perish, but with extra numbers and more support we can give the Plutarkians a lot of trouble. With the tanned mice joining the coloured mice, we might have a chance, however slim that may be."

Jack glanced up and sighed. "It seems we have little choice. We cannot stand by and let this planet get destroyed. However none of us are skilled with your tools and weapons." He explained.

Throttle smiled. "But you are skilled with stealth and close combat, out fur colour means we can easily blend into the Martian sand." Throttle smiled wryly at Axel, Gary and Jack as they glanced down at their dyed fur. "The dye will only last six weeks." He explained, before continuing on. "The Freedom Fighters are skilled, but their fur colour means they cannot simply fade into their surroundings. If we join forces we could have groups of coloured and tanned, the coloured distracting the enemies whilst the tanned picked the enemies off one by one." Throttle exclaimed passionately. "Each side has so much to offer the other, but you have to look beyond the colour of the fur."

Chase smiled. "We could create an extensive communicative alliance. Because we're on the outskirts far away from the colours civilisation we sometimes see and hear things that they will not, with tanned scouts watching and listening, the Freedom Fighters are informed." Chase muttered in thought. "It also means we can ambush potential enemies, they pass us because they cannot see us or think we are still enemies with the coloured and we cut off their escape route. Forcing them into the Freedom Fighters with no way out."

"Separated and alone we are weak, united we are strong." Jack debated out loud.

"I will not lie, this alliance, if we do agree to start one will be shaky. There is too much hatred for it to become peaceful, you've committed so many crimes against the coloured." Throttle explained. "You killed their children just because their coloured." He muttered with disgust. "And you of course hate the coloured for being coloured. The coloured will be up in arms demanding repayment and punishment, I have no doubt that some tanned will refuse to work, but I think that even you agree that this alliance is needed."

Jack nodded. "If we don't we could potentially lose this planet."

"Yes, exactly." Throttle answered.

"What will be going up against?" Gary asked.

"An army who has hundreds, thousands, if not a million soldiers and money to waste on a very long and drawn out war. They have the money to experiment on prisoners and to build more superior weapons." Throttle explained.

"This sounds like an impossible fight, how did you survive?" Axel asked quietly.

Throttle sighed. "There are times I didn't think I would. But it is the memories of this world and the people on it that keep me alive. Together with my bros and the Freedom Fighters we have somehow held the Plutarkians off."

"How…How did you lose your…" Axel asked hesitantly.

"Eyes?" Throttle asked, receiving a nod. "Do you remember Doctor Karbunkle, the ginger haired, creepy doctor who works for Limburger?" He received more nods. "He did it whilst Limburger sat and watched. They did it with the excuse of torturing for information, but I don't recall being asked any questions and I can remember it all very clearly."

"You were awake when they took them?" Chase asked in shock.

"Yes, without anaesthetic, the Plutarkians like their victims to suffer." Throttle explained. "They will do the same to every living thing on the planet, including you if we can't stop them."

Jack was sat silently in his chair, he turned so he was facing the window, his chair hiding him from sight. Throttle sighed quietly, Jack was going to be a hard nut to crack if this alliance was to take place. "I am not asking you to go directly into battle, you would not survive a day without the proper training, but I am asking for your support. If all Martian's were united we would have a better chance."

"How long would it take to train us?" Chase asked.

Throttle thought for a moment. "Me and my bros can start with combat and weapons training, your already experienced with swords, daggers, bows and arrows, so weapons training and combat should take a few weeks, a couple of months at most. We have a stash weapons that we can hand out, so we can start soon after the alliance is made. Modo can teach you brute force, Vinnie and I can teach you manoeuvring and agility, which should be easy enough as it is close combat, which you guys should excel at. Charley and me can show you how to work and repair vehicles, that's is probably going to take the longest time and not everyone will understand it. Stoker can teach the whole army about team work and unity, which again should be simple and easy as you are already an army." He explained. "I would say a year at most, but it would most likely being training that will be practiced for an even longer time."

Axel smiled. "If we do this stealthily our enemies will be none the wiser. We could hide the coloured when they come here and so the same for ourselves if we ever set foot in coloured territory."

Gary sighed, "Before we plan for the war we have to think seriously on this alliance. Throttle has already stated that colours are not going to be fond of us. It will be difficult if we agree to this alliance, we need to set down guidelines and rules." He explained.

Chase leant back. "Your right, if we are to ally ourselves with the colours we need to know we're safe. Perhaps for now we restrict access, only permitted individuals enter our allies towns and vice versa. We keep security tight, checking every travellers credentials. Potential mixed groups will need to be watched over for any violent tendencies."

Throttle nodded. "Yes for now that will have to do, but many of the coloured mice will demand for you to pay for your crimes. It won't matter you helped fight the war. Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement. You could do community service, by helping rebuild and protect cities."

"I very much doubt the coloured will use the houses we build." Gary muttered. "This is going to take some serious consideration."

Chase frowned. "They want to see us punished not given a slap on the wrist." He replied.

Throttle smiled. "Not necessarily. I know a lot of mice as do my bros, we can put word out and listen for every ones opinions. I think community service is a good price. Maybe one day, if we can put this all in the past we can unite as one people as we should be, but for now we will keep you separated from the coloured. If you are seen to rebuild our towns and help fix all our problems, alongside fighting with us for the war. It will go a long way to closing this gap between our kind."

"Okay." Jack finally spoke. Throttle blinked at his town of voice, it was heavy with an unknown emotion. "We will agree to provide our services in return for yours. We will protect each other from our enemies and when the time comes when this war is over and the coloured mice still demand payment we will provide community service to rebuild your civilisation."

"That sounds good, but whilst I have the authority to agree it would be more beneficial for a General to take my place and sign the documents." Throttle explained. "Shall we head off and meet the General."

When Throttle and his family eventually arrived at the North Ridge, the tanned mice had already gathered, Stoker, Charley, Modo and Vinnie had arrived and were standing warily in front of the soldiers. Throttle smiled and moved forward allowing himself to be hugged by Charley. "It's okay Charley-girl. I'm fine." He soothed, Charley smiled.

Throttle glanced Stoker moving forward in the corner of his eye. The older mouse raced forward and punched Jack in the muzzle. "That's for all those children and innocents you killed." He snarled. He was about to attack again but Throttle easily grabbed the older mouse's wrist. Stoker snarled and turned to face Throttle. "Commander, remove your hand."

"No." Stoker growled at Throttle's answer. "This is not a time for petty feud's." Throttle stated simply.

"Petty…" Stoker gasped.

"Yes petty!" Throttle stated. "Right now there are a race of humanoid fish who would love to see our race extinct. Now you may not consider that a priority but I do. I have more interest in keeping this race alive then worrying about fur colour. If we let the Plutarkians win, there won't be any mice to argue about fur colours, General." Throttle pushed Stoker back before turning to face him and his bros. "Now this war that has been going on between the tanned and the coloured is over. There are more pressing matters. Is that clear?" Throttle growled the last question. Modo and Vinnie quickly saluted their leader but Stoker growled.

"This is insubordination, commander." He stated.

"We have the chance to end a very long war against the coloured mice. We have a chance to gain more allies and warriors to protect the Martian Mice race and instead your focused on this pathetic coloured war." Throttle snarled. "As commander of the Freedom Fighters, if I think you are unfit for duty, I will relieve you of your command, is that clear general?" In the silence that followed, you could have heard a pin drop.

Stoker glared, but finally sighed. "You are right commander, we have to prioritise." Throttle smiled smugly. "Okay then, let's see about these negotiations."

Throttle chuckled. "The negotiations are well under way and ready to be signed, sir. We just need your agreement as a representative of the coloured mice."

"You have thoroughly thought this out commander." Stoker answered. "Very well let's get this agreement underway."

The bros, Charley, Stoker, Throttle and his family soon found themselves back in the office. Stoker was reading and re-reading the suggested guidelines, laws and agreements. "If we are to hide the fact we are allies we need ambassadors to travel between the two of us." Stoker considered thoughtfully.

Throttle frowned. "Not necessarily." He muttered drawing everyone's attentions to him. "Think about it bros, I am a known tanned mouse in the Freedom Fighters, yes. But the tanned mice are enemies with the coloured. I could play the role of ambassador. The coloured mice trust me and because I'm commander I can get to you and General Carbine with no trouble. When me and the bros ride out to scout the area, either me and the bros can come here or I could split from the bros and come here. To the enemies, they'd think I was a spy for the tanned mice. They'd let me continue because they think I will bring the downfall of the coloured mice." He explained.

Vinnie frowned. "True but it would be wise for you to split from us, otherwise our enemies would expect the tanned mice to ambush us and kill us."

"I don't like it." Modo muttered.

"Is there any other way?" Charley asked looking back and forth between Stoker and Throttle.

Stoker shook his head, "Throttle's idea holds the greatest merit. If we chose any other mouse, they'd have to go through extensive and drawn out tests to prove they are trustworthy and able to do the job. Throttle's in the best position to do the job."

Chase smiled gently at the human. "The tanned mice know this region well, we can guard Throttle and the bros from our hidden positions and analyse all enemies." He explained. "We'd be able to limit the danger and take out any potential threats." The mice could still see she didn't like it but she said no more.

"It means that you'd have to remain on Mars, Throttle." Stoker pointed out, looking pointedly at Charley.

Throttle sighed. "Charley-girl. I have a serious question to ask you. Do you want to return to Earth or remain on Mars? If you remain on Mars, you will have to be trained as a doctor or a Freedom Fighter. You will also be taught about our bikes. If you go home to Earth, you can remain with Colt, Jake and Razor and continue to be a mechanic." He stated.

Charley frowned up at him. "You know I'd rather be here with you boys then anywhere else Throttle. I want to help in anyway I can."

"Are you sure, Sweetheart?" Vinnie asked gently.

"More than sure Vinnie." She stated more firmly, glaring at the white mouse. "Someone has to keep you in check and with Throttle busy being ambassador, I'm just the girl to do it."

Vinnie chuckled, "Aw man, and here I thought the greatest mamma jamma had free run or the place." He placed a hand on her shoulder as he glanced at Throttle. "I think she'd be best in the garage fixing and repairing our weapons and machines, she's got the best skills as a mechanic."

"I'm right here." She said, elbowing Vinnie.

Throttle chuckled. "With you fixing our weapons and vehicles, Charley-girl, we will be unstoppable."

Charley blushed and smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She stated.

Stoker coughed, announcing that he wanted to talk. "Okay, now that moment is over, we have to cover the punishment part. If we just state they will except punishment it will leave a loophole that would permit the coloured to kill the tanned. We cannot allow them to become like the tanned. Instead we will state that they are open to community service, that way we can put the law abiding citizens off."

"That still leaves the angry and dangerous ones." Modo answered.

"Not if we can make the citizens think they've been punished enough." Vinnie answered.

"What do you have in mind, Vinnie?" Charley asked.

Vinnie leant against the wall, his head down as he thought. "What if we staged a public beating or execution? Make the people think the vital tanned mice heads are dead."

Stoker frowned. "You mean lie to the coloured mice?"

Vinnie sighed. "It is either that or they turn into the very mice that hunted and killed them. If they think the majority of tanned mice are dead and punished that would put off a lot of mice. Not necessarily everyone but a lot of them."

Throttle frowned thoughtfully. "If we do this, we have to make sure that our enemies don't get wind of it. They have to think the tanned mice are still at large."

Charley butted in. "Do it in a large area, like a hall. Have someone confess to being the ring leader of the rebel gang and publicly execute him, then punish the rest, whipping, jail starving. It's up to you but make it look realistic."

"Perhaps if we gather a large number in cells, get their clothes ripped and dusty. One of us can patrol the hallway looking expressionlessly at them, then we can have the leader publicly executed and punish the remaining ones. Then Jack here can step up and say he will not be like the old leader, he hopes to correct all the wrongs the last leader committed by aiding the Freedom Fighters and helping to rebuild our civilisations." Throttle considered.

"We don't want to be seen doing it though." Stoker added. "Especially you, Throttle if your playing role of ambassador and spy, the enemy has to think your in league with the 'old leader'. It means the rest of us can't do it because we know you."

Chase butted in. "But some of the tanned mice are coloured. They can pose as the coloured army and if we blur the faces no-one can guess who they really are."

Throttle smiled at his older brother before turning to Charley-girl. "Okay Charley, get the cameras and film ready. Vinnie go with one of my brothers to gather the coloured, tanned mice. Stoker, Jack and me will finalise this alliance. Modo can you get the tanned mice ready for the cells and the supposed 'leader' ready for execution. Let's get this right and realistic." He ordered. Nobody moved. "Move it soldiers!" Throttle demanded in his 'commander' voice. Everyone saluted and moved off quickly.

Stoker chuckled. "Okay, Jack, this alliance looks good. Let's re-read it one more time just to be sure…"

**A/N:- There are some very long words in there! O.O **

**XD Throttle is taking charge… I think he might be getting a little drunk on power! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, I would love to hear your opinions and ideas for the continuation of the story. New perspectives always help see the story in a different way. **

**Until next time! Enjoy!**


	14. Nightmare

Night mare

**Warning: Abuse when Throttle was young, along with racism, some readers may find this upsetting, please do not read if easily upset.**

* * *

><p><em>Blue eyes nervously took in the scene; his teacher a tall, tan-furred mouse had called him to the front. Her eyes stared down at him over half-moon glasses, her mouth in a mocking smile. "Mr Thylek, this essay is not acceptable you will write a new one without racism to your own colour." She ordered, and then right in front of the whole class and him, she tore his work into shreds. He stared in disbelief, until the lady coughed, "Return to you desk, 'Prince'." She ordered mockingly. <em>

_He turned with a gulp, his desk was at the back, and he had to pass the jeering faces of the other kids. His teacher did not say anything, allowing the other students to jeer until he had returned to his seat. _

_By the end of the day Throttle was emotionally exhausted, he had no allies in school, even the headmaster approved of the bullying. He would stand in front of the assembly and tell every kid, old and new never to be like him. Throttle knew it was only going to get worse, he had no doubt that the school had told his father that his opinion of all colours being equal still existed. He was dreading seeing his father, he was always punished and sent to bed with no food. _

'_I can't worry about that right now; I've got to survive this.' Throttle thought to himself. He focused back on the 'here-and-now'. The headmaster had taken to gathering everyone at the school gates and conducting a register to make sure everyone was present. But Throttle knew the truth, he did it to ensure Throttle was there to be bullied, but Throttle had a couple of tricks up his sleeve. _

_Finally the headmaster finished the roll call and opened the gate wishing everyone a good evening. Throttle made sure the headmaster saw him walking through the gates, strolling up the road; he knew the bullies were following him without turning to look, they always did. Throttle's heart beat erratically as he walked into a back alley; he then quickly took another turn, breaking into a run. He raced through the streets, twisting through alleys and gaps, racing towards the bottom of his mountain. Only when he was half way up and hidden by the rock formations did he stop. He looked down and found that no-one had followed, but to be sure he would stay until he knew for sure. _

_It was an hour later that he finally moved. Slowly he climbed back down the mountain, staying behind the rock formations. When there was still no sign of movement, he took a chance. He sprinted for his prison. Though he did not know why, his father was worse than those bullies. The bullies were still kids, but his father was an adult and a ruler, he could get away with a lot worse, he did get away with a lot worse. He shuddered at the memories bought forward by those thoughts. He could only hope his father had been called away to evaluate the troops. _

_Throttle's hope crashed and burned, when his front door opened before he had a chance to touch it, a large hand grabbed the scruff of his neck and lifted him up. Throttle felt himself being half-dragged, half-carried through the house to... 'Dad's office.' Throttle froze, mentally preparing for what his father was about to do. His father never 'damaged' his son, his son's fur colour was too beautiful to loose. Whilst all the mice were tan, Throttle was a rare gold coloured mouse, like his mother. At first his father had tried chores, but he was displeased when Throttle complied without complaint, instead he had taken to spanking Throttle. Jack's size and muscle meant spanking felt more like Jack was trying to crush his small body with his hand. There was no set amount of slaps given, he made the amount up and then made his smaller son count through tears and cries of pain. Jack then sent him to his room with no food to 'ensure his lesson had been learnt'. _

_Holding back sobs, Throttle allowed himself to be dragged into the office. Jack literally dumped him on the floor. He turned and stared harshly at Throttle. "Four times today you've mentioned colour and tan equality. The first time was a five page essay, the second was when you argued with your teacher, the third is on your sketchbook and the fourth was when you willing played a coloured mouse for the school play. Let's see, five for your essay, five for the teacher, five for the sketchbook and five for the play, which is twenty slaps. Bend over the table." He ordered. _

_Throttle frowned, he could refuse but the results were always worse, he shakily approached the desk and bent over the table. He gripped the edge with a death-like grip. He listened to his father walk behind him. "You know exactly what to do boy, don't you?" Throttle gripped the edge tighter as he waited. "Don't you, boy?" Jack snarled. _

"_Yes, sir." Throttle answered, quivering. _

"_You've ashamed me Throttle, you've made me look bad in front of my people and my troops." Jack started quietly. "But the worst thing that has happened is that you've shamed yourself, you bought this suffering upon yourself." He continued. Throttle frowned, he may believe differently but that didn't give everyone the right to abuse him. _

_Throttle yelped, his ass felt like it was on fire, his father had bought his hand down when he knew Throttle was most distracted. Throttle gasped quickly, managing to get out a strained, "One." _

_He breathed heavily as he waited in panic for the next one. It came quickly; his lower back and bottom feeling like it had been trampled over. "Two." He cried out. _

_He heard Jack growl, "You just have to agree that tan-mice are better. That's all you have to do boy and it will be all over." He stated, Throttle frowned, he could do that, and it would end the pain. No-one would hurt him again. It would all be over. _

"_Three." He sobbed, if he agreed his father would stop hurting him. Why was he thinking differently from his father anyway, he didn't know any coloured mice? Even as he thought it, he could see the carts filled with dead coloured mice and the little girl without her teddy bear being dragged down the street by full grown male mice. Could he really become a monster like that? No, he couldn't, but he had to get the pain to stop. "Four." He cried out as the fourth slap hit him. He had already chosen equality, but he had to do something, but what? If he agreed to stop believing in equality he would turn into the heartless soldiers that hurt innocent children, because of their colour. He had to survive the beating, he would take it, and he doubted it was worse then what that little girl suffered. "Five." He screamed: it felt like his whole body was jarred. His father didn't hold back his strength; it felt like his bones were separating, his lower back splitting from his pelvis._

"_Please, stop." He sobbed. _

"_Will you stop spouting lies about coloured and tanned equality?" His father asked. _

_Throttle froze, would he? If he did, would he be just like them? Would he turn into his father, a man who happily hut others to get his way? Would he turn into his heartless brothers, who ignored him at every turn or just watched dispassionately? Would he turn into the soldier who dragged a female white mouse down a public street by her hair? The answer was no he couldn't. He shook nervously, if he told his father that the beating would continue. _

_The window was open, why had he noticed this? The wind ruffled his fur and a familiar scent of Martian sand fluttered through the air. Throttle breathed in deeply. He would take the beating, he would make it, and his father wouldn't kill him. He was too valuable. He took a deep breath. "No." He answered, "Six!" he cried out as he was hit in retaliation. _

"_I am ashamed of you." His father growled. _

'_Not as ashamed as I am of you.' Throttle growled back mentally, before crying out "Seven." The wind blew back in, this time it felt warm, like he was being embraced. "Eight." He stuttered the pain was starting to become worse. Throttle blinked in confusion as he panted in pain, did the wind just tighten? _

"_You are a runt!" his father growled. "Your nothing like your brothers, your pathetic, you can't see the truth even when it's in front of you. You just like the colours!" He snarled. _

_Throttle froze. His father only called the worst of the worst 'colours' he made the word a grave insult. It was such a bad word that any tan mouse that called another tan it could be beaten for gravely insulting a team mate. Did his father really hate him that much?_

"No."

_Throttle blinked, the answering voice sounded far away yet close at the same time. He glanced around in confusion. _

"_Focus boy!" His father growled pushing his head forward. Throttle bowed his head, was he hearing voices now, or was it all in his head? Or maybe his father was playing games with him; goddesses knew his father enjoyed humiliating him and embarrassing him to get his point of 'superiority' across. _

"I'm sorry."

_Was the voice crying? Could imaginary voices cry? "Nine." He gasped out. "Ten."_

"Stop counting."

_Was the voice mad, if he stopped counting, his father would just slap him without restraint? He could hardly walk after a beating, when his father let go he always ended up at home for weeks or in hospital. "Eleven."_

"He won't hurt you."

_That was a different voice to the first. Who were these voices, why were they trying to get him in even more trouble?_

"We won't let him."

_Why wouldn't the voices go away?_

"We're not going anywhere."

"_Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen." Throttle sobbed. _

"_You're doing good son. Only five more." His father said in a patronising voice. _

"_Sixteen, Seventeen." The pain was unbearable, how could a slap feel like he had a bomb go off on his back. It was agony, he couldn't breathe, and his father wasn't giving him a chance. "Eighteen." Oh, goddesses. "Nineteen." He gasped in a breath as his father stopped; his father only did the last one when he knew Throttle wouldn't pass out from the pain. Throttle sobbed, breathing heavily. He couldn't do the last one, his father was too powerful, and it hurt! _

"You can do it son."

"We believe in you bro."

_Throttle panted, he subconsciously tried to snuggle into the warm essence surrounding him, the wind tightened. It felt so soothing, it was rubbing his lower back gently, and it didn't hurt even though Throttle knew it should. He realised he didn't care if they were imaginary voices; they were helping him, protecting him. He took a deep breath readying himself for the last blow. It came with agonising precision, right in on the massive bruise that Throttle had no doubt was forming beneath his clothes. "Twenty!" It was over. Throttle would have cried some more but his eyes were stinging but most importantly, that essence and those voices were calling on him telling him to, what wait? Wake up, what did they mean, was this all some freaky nightmare? That can't be true he felt every single one of those slaps. But did he want to stay here; his father was preparing to rant at him before sending him off to bed with nothing. His father always managed to verbally abuse him when he ranted, that hurt even more then the wounds his father inflicted. _

"That's it Throttle, you're safe now." Throttle blinked, the wall behind his father was blurry, it was stippled like fur. Frowning in sleepy confusion he tried to focus on the wall, if he wasn't stupid he'd say that was fur. A hand was caressing his scalp through his hair. How did Modo get here? Where was here? Hands gently manoeuvred him into someone's lap and something pressed to his lips. Frowning he pushed it away. "Easy, Throttle's it's just water." Throttle's frown deepened, water shouldn't be here? Why shouldn't water be here?

Throttle was bought out of his confused and chaotic thoughts by something green coming near his face; he cocked his head to the side trying to work out what the blurry thing was. The voices were chuckling, why were they chuckling? Throttle jumped as he felt long, slithering things, worm their way through his thick fur. They slithered past his eyes and to his ears, then the slipped into something, at first Throttle felt nothing, but then it felt like something was sparking inside him. He gasped at the pain, but then the pain was gone and only a tingling feeling remained. It was in his head at first then it went to his eyes. His eyes tingled as the image changed. Slowly but surely, Axel and Gary's faces came into view. Throttle frowned at them, wondering why they were there and then wondered about their worried expressions.

"I'm so sorry son." A familiar voice sobbed into his ear. Why was his father holding him? Hang on, why was the emotionless tank crying? Throttle turned and gasped in shock as he realised how Martian he looked right now. Jack was crying and he looked so, so real. Chase sat next to him with a depressed look on his face, it was then Throttle realised that Chase was searching for wounds and marks. Throttle blinked, why was his family here, looking after and protecting him. Where were his bros?

Throttle mentally shook his head and scolded himself, of course he was in the tanned mice city, he was the ambassador for the tanned mice now. How could he have forgotten? He was sleeping in his old bedroom, one of his brothers or father must have checked in on him or wandered past his room and heard him having the dream, and then alerted the rest of his family.

Axel pushed the glass of water into his hands, Charley had come up with an excellent way to get water, she had collected several tankers of it from Earth and proceeded to work with the best Martian minds to find ways to preserve and reuse it without contaminating it. They were now working on creating more of it, so they wouldn't need to keep collecting more from Earth.

Throttle smiled gently at his older brother and took a small sip; he didn't know what to say to them. He hadn't wanted them to find out about his dreams. If it had been up to him he would have left yesterday evening. Instead a rat had been sent to spy and confirm Throttle really was the spy against the colours.

"I am so sorry, son." Jack continued. "What have I done?" His three brothers remained silent, unable to answer. Normally they defended their father but somehow Throttle's dream had made them doubt.

Throttle frowned. "What you did was make me the mouse I am today." He answered quietly. "I can withstand immense pain without training beforehand and my belief in equality is still strong. I am considered a symbol of freedom for most of my Freedom Fighter brethren. If I had given in I would be a weak tan obsessed soldier right now." Throttle chuckled but it wasn't out of humour, he noticed his family flinch. "In a way I'm glad you did it, it meant I turned out nothing like you. I didn't kill simply for the colour of a mouse's fur and my belief in equality and freedom meant I willing fought for every mouse's freedom against the Plutarkian's including yours. Surprising as it is, I wouldn't go back and change a thing."

"Even though you could have been loved by me and raised right?" jack asked quietly.

"Even then." Throttle answered. He was expecting Jack to lose his temper, the tightening of the arms around his waist pointed to Jack thrashing him. Instead the man burst into tears and even his brothers eyes were suspiciously twinkling.

"I wish I could go back and change it." Chase declared his voice strangely thick. "If only I had the guts to stand up to him then as I can now." Axel and Gary nodded.

"I wish you had." Jack answered, hugging Throttle to himself tightly, as if afraid Throttle was just a figment of his imagination and would disappear. "Never again. It will never happen again. Chase." His father went quiet; his brothers stared over Throttle's shoulder in concern. "If… If it should ever happen again and Throttle can't stop me, you will, by any means necessary. Even… Even if it means using deadly force."

Throttle frowned. "No." He argued. "It won't ever happen again." He agreed. "But if it ever does, I," throttle emphasized I. "Will beat the crap out of you. Your death will achieve nothing. Your more important as the leader of the tanned mice, without you this alliance could not continue." Throttle argued. "I did not become an ambassador to promote this alliance just for you to kill each other."

"But…"

"No." Throttle snarled firmly.

"I hurt you, son."

"So did everyone else, to get revenge I'd have to destroy the tanned mice, particularly Miss Girvan." Throttle replied. "But that won't benefit anyone." He glanced at his family, who were opening and closing their mouths in disbelief. They reminded me of the Earth creatures in the sea, what were they called. Fish wasn't it. "It is in the past, nothing will change it. I can do nothing but move on. I cannot dwell on the past, too much depends on me. This alliance, my friends and family. I have never given into depression and despair, I will not do it now." His words did little to comfort his family instead they were getting more upset.

"Your so…" Axel muttered. "You're so mature. How can you just ignore what happened? Just knowing what you suffered makes me hate myself for never noticing or helping." He added.

"Dwelling on the past, does not help the future." Throttle answered.

"But how can you focus on the future if you're not at peace with your past?" Gary asked.

"I understand my past, it gives me strength for the future and to fight our enemies." Throttle explained.

"Do you hate us?" Chase asked quietly.

"Hate you?" Throttle asked, Chase nodded. "Yes I did, but not anymore. I have no time to hate you, not with the Plutarkians threatening us with extinction." He replied. "I will never forgive you, but I can accept what is past is past. There is no point dwelling on something that cannot be changed and cannot help the future. I can do that when I am old or dead." Throttle added. "Now if you don't mind I have a long journey tomorrow back to the coloured mice compound, I need rest."

Throttle didn't wait for a reply, he rolled over, off his father's lap and pulled off his glasses. His family would not hurt him, he was an ambassador and they were acting like they cared about him again. Throttle frowned when they did not leave, instead his father lay down and hugged Throttle to his chest. His brothers moved around the room. Were they going to stay and watch over him? What happened to the family that hated him? Sighing, Throttle decided to just sleep, he would be safe with his bros and Charley tomorrow, he just had to survive tonight and tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- it has taken me a little while to get this next chapter, I wasn't sure how to write it, but then BOOM! Emotional chapter alert! Do not worry guys, your requested yaoi's are being written… **

**Until then enjoy and review! **


	15. Hero

**Hero**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own the biker mice. **

**This contains swearing, implied abuse and lots of angst. **

**I used the song from Prince of Egypt without permission. I felt the song really fitted this scene, it is heartfelt and beautiful...**

_Throttle glanced up fearfully at the imposing man. He slipped back and fell onto his bottom curling up into a foetal position. "Please, don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Throttle sobbed, the man stepped forward, and Throttle cried out and pushed himself into a corner, covering his head. "I didn't mean to drop it, I swear!" He sobbed. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I won't do it again, I swear! Please!" Strong arms gripped his shoulders and Throttle sobbed. "Please, I promise! I won't! I won't do it again!" The hands lifted him up and he was held against the large body. "Please don't! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" He shook in fear. "I got scared, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let go! Please don't hurt me!" The body he was held against started rocking, Throttle gasped hiding his head in the man's neck, was he going to be thrown? But the man just gently rocked back, he walked backwards and forward slowly talking all the while. _

"_Easy Throttle, you're alright. You're not back there. Do you remember who I am?" _

_Throttle glanced up at the large black mouse that held him. "Unc…hic…Uncle Tim." He answered. _

"_That's right." The mouse answered gently. "I'd never hurt you Throttle, not like that man did."_

"_N…n…never?" Throttle asked quietly. _

"_Never." Uncle Tim answered firmly. "I'd never hurt any of you. You all my special, wonderful little boys and no matter how much trouble you get into, I will always love you. No matter what." _

_Throttle froze, his daddy had never done this, and he hated Throttle. Yet here was his Uncle, his Uncle Tim saying he would take care of him always. When Uncle Tim should be mad at Throttle for breaking something valuable and making him late for work, the man had worked on soothing Throttle instead. Throttle's eyes welled up with tears, he felt so loved, and it was overwhelming for him. His uncle held him tightly as Throttle started crying all over again. "I'm sorry. I only wanted to see, but I heard a loud noise and I got scared that daddy would hurt me, I ran but let go of the lamp. I'm sorry!" _

"_Do you know why we say not to touch the lamp?" Uncle Mac asked as he walked into the room. The white mouse had dressed in his Freedom Fighter uniform ready for work; he was straightening out his command badges as he approached. _

"_Because it can break." Throttle answered with a sniffle. _

"_Yes, it is made from fine clay only found in the mountains of Anseris Mons and is extremely fragile." Uncle Mac explained. _

"_Am I going to get….g…get punished?" Throttle asked with a sob. _

"_Yes, Throttle." Uncle Tim responded. _

_Throttle sobbed and hid his face in his uncle's dark Freedom Fighter jacket. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to!" _

"_We're not going to hurt you Throttle." Uncle Mac answered. _

"_But I thought you were going to punish me?" Throttle asked, gazing up confusedly at the male. His baby blue eyes were wide and filled with tears. _

"_You're not allowed to go outside after school for one week." Uncle Mac stated. "Is that understood?" He asked, Throttle nodded rapidly with fearful eyes. It broke the men's hearts to see such a young child so fearful. "Now I want you to go stand in the corner, facing the wall for five minutes. No peeking. I want you to think about what you've done. Okay?"_

"_Okay." Throttle answered shaking violently, were they going to place him in the corner to whip him? _

"_Then you're going to tell Auntie Amelia and Auntie what you did. Okay?" _

"_Okay." Throttle answered, he waited patiently for the men to demand anymore but Uncle Tim just tightened his hold on Throttle. Throttle sobbed. "No punishment?" He asked fearfully._

"_That is your punishment, little man." Uncle Mac stated quietly. "We'd never hit you like that." _

_Throttle's eyes welled up with more tears. "No more punishment?" He asked hopefully. _

_Throttle watched as Uncle Macs eyes filled with tears. "No more punishment little man. That's over now." _

_Throttle gasped, sobbing. It was over his uncles would never hurt him. Uncle Tim rubbed his back gently as Uncle Mac rubbed his scalp. It was over. No more pain. Throttle could hardly believe it, he was safe. His small fists gripped his Uncles uniform tightly, his Uncle tightened his grip in response. He wasn't worthless, his Uncles loved him, and they would never hit him. _

_Gentle hands took him from his Uncle, he looked up with watery eyes to see his Auntie Amelia. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry!" He sobbed. The woman rocked gently, Throttle gripped her blouse tightly. _

_Hush now, my baby,_

_Be still, love, don't cry._

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream._

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby._

_So I'll be with you, when you dream._

_Throttle sniffled snuggling into his Auntie as she sung the Martian Lullaby. He liked this one, she saved it just for him. _

_Hush now, my baby,_

_Be still, now, don't weep._

_You know it aches me to see..._

_See that your trembling_

_Close your eyes, I am here._

_Know I'll be with you, when you dream._

_Hush now, my baby, _

_Be silenced right now._

_I'm singing with caring love._

_I'll love you forever,_

_That's my promise._

_Throttle glanced up with watery eyes. Auntie Amelia stared lovingly down at Throttle. "I'm sorry Auntie." He apologised with a sniffle. "I only wanted a look. But I heard a noise and it scared me."_

"_And you dropped the lamp in fear." She asked. He nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Do you see why we don't want you touching the delicate things?" He nodded looking up at her trustingly. "Do you understand why we are upset?"_

"_I broke something valu...valu.." Throttle paused at the word._

"_Valuable?" Uncle Mac asked. Throttle nodded. "No, we are not upset about the lamp, little man. We're upset because you didn't listen to us. What if you dropped the lamp and cut yourself with the shards. If we hadn't been here what would you have done?"_

"_I dunno." Throttle answered. They were scared and angry because he could have gotten hurt? _

"_Do you want to know what scared me the most?" Uncle Tim asked, Throttle glanced up warily but nodded. "When I heard the smashing sound, I thought you had been hurt. I was so worried for you little man." Throttle gaped up at the man. _

"_I'm sorry for scaring you." Throttle muttered sniffling. _

"_Have you learned not to touch fragile things again?" Auntie Valerie asked. Throttle nodded, he'd already learnt his lesson. "Then let's forget the punishment, okay?" _

"_Okay." Throttle agreed eagerly. The adults took turns to kiss him on the forehead. _

_Auntie Valerie smiled gently. "I think Vinnie and Modo are upstairs, why don't you go up and find them." _

"_Okay." Throttle answered. He was put down, he raced to the door but stopped. He raced back to the adults and told them that he loved them, earning another kiss from each adult before he raced off to find his bros. _

Throttle sobbed as he looked at the four gravestones. He read the names, Valerie Van-wham, Mac Van-wham, Amelia Maverick and Timothy Maverick. His four aunts and uncles. Well actually, the Mavericks became his family not long after that incident. They blood adopted him, when he was old enough to understand what they offered. They taught him right from wrong. Without them he wouldn't be the mouse he was today. He would never forget them. "Thank you Aunt Mac and Auntie Val, you were always there for me. I just wish I could have been there for you." They had both died when the Plutarkians had first invaded. They were the front line defence, but the FLD had fallen like dominoes. "If only me and my bros could have been there with you or you'd been in a different force." He was proud of them, but he would miss them.

His mum and Dad had lasted much longer. Dad had eventually been sent on a mission that killed him. Mum had been devastated, but she had held on for Modo and him. They both lost her a few years before they fell to Earth after a Plutarkian invasion hit their hometown. Throttle sighed. "I love you mama and papa. I hope your proud of us."

Modo placed a hand on his shoulder. "They'd all be proud of us. Of what we've achieved Throttle. I bet there watching us right now, smiling down at us with the Gods and Goddesses of Mars and her moons. One day we will join them again. One day, but not today." Modo stepped forward and placed the Earth Roses down on each of their graves. "I'm sorry but we could only go to Earth for the flowers, but I know you'd have loved them. I miss you momma, dad, uncle and aunt. I love you."

"I love you mama, dada, aunt and uncle. One day Mars will be free again and when that day comes I will remember every mouse that has fallen for our planet and of how you made me the mouse I am today." Throttle smiled. "I love you." He stated once more before smiling at his bro. "Let's go Modo. I plan to be back at base by sunrise. Let's give these Plutarkian bastards a taste of their medicine!"

Modo's eyes glowed. "Let's."

"We'll claim Mars back for our family and for all the Martians who fell in defence of our world." Vinnie stated, speaking for the first time since he had stood over his parent's graves. "The Plutarkians will pay." He stated seriously. He put his hand out. "Are you in?"

Throttle put his hand over Vinnie's. "Let's Rock…"

Modo put his hand in as both he and Vinnie finished with, "…and Ride!" All three turned and walked towards the convoy, Stoker stood next to Jack, Chase, Axel and Gary. The convoy consisted of coloured mice, tan mice, rats and sand raiders. Every Martian united against one common foe.

The bros looked an amazing sight, the tanned leader striding forwards his green helmet under his arm, his shades flashing against the bright sunlight. He was flanked by the white and grey mouse both looking formidable, covered in weapons.

Throttle strode up to a rock and climbed up standing above all the Martians. "TODAY WE'RE GOING TO SEND THOSE BASTARDS A MESSAGE. THAT MESSAGE IS THAT WE, WE ARE MARTIANS! YOU CAN KNOCK US DOWN BUT WE WILL ALWAYS GET BACK UP. THOSE PLUTARKIANS PRESUME THEY CAN COME TO OUR PLANET, TAKE OUR PEOPLE, OUR ANIMALS AND OUR RESOURCES. WELL I SAY NO THEY CANNOT JUST COME HERE AND TAKE WHAT THEY WANT. THIS WORLD. THIS WORLD IS OURS AND I FOR ONE AM NOT GOING TO GIVE IT UP TO SOME ROTTEN FISH. IF THEY WANT IT THEY'LL TAKE IT, OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY. IF THEY WANT A FIGHT I'LL GIVE THEM ONE. THE QUESTION IS, ARE YOU WITH ME?" He yelled to be heard at the back of the thousands of soldiers.

"YES!"

Throttle glanced at the back. "ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"YES!" The soldiers cheered and thumping started as everyone clapped and smacked any surface they could reach.

"THEN LET'S GO GET THEM!"

The convoy moved, three bikes leading the way, everyone cheered as they followed. It was time to kick the Plutarkians off THEIR planet.

"_They've grown incredibly strong." A white mouse stated as he sat on the grave stone of Mac Van-wham. _

"_I'm proud of them." A grey furred woman stated as she glanced at the disappearing army. "Not just anyone can suffer such heartbreak and pain and come out strong leaders like those boys have."_

"_They are the ones to lead Mars to Freedom." A small white female responded. _

"_Good luck boys." A black mouse whispered after them as all four adults faded. _

Cybernetic red eyes glanced back and froze. Was that? No, it couldn't be. The tanned leader looked forward and focused on the future.

On the freedom of Mars.


End file.
